A Will to Survive
by litlcapt
Summary: After a Gate malfunction separates Daniel from his team he must rely on what he knows while stranded on an unknown planet.
1. Chapter 1

Spoilers: some for Solitudes and Fire and Water. Takes place in Season 4.

_Disclaimer: Stargate is property of its producers, I don't a thing._

A Will to Survive

Chapter 1

On a distant planet a wormhole was engaged, an event horizon leading to an unknown place amidst a broad galaxy. A moment ago all had been as it should be on this barren wasteland when suddenly everything had changed. Suddenly the pool activated, energy coursing out of control in the established wormhole. Flickering in and out it was clear that stability was an issue. Then shooting out of the pool was one loan passenger now on a collision course for the mountainside.

For Daniel Jackson it was just an ordinary day that had somehow landed him here. Flying out of the open wormhole at an inhuman velocity he hit the rocky ground with a thud before making his descent down the rough terrain. His world spun out of control as he rolled down the rocky mountain tumbling into what seemed like every rock along the way. Shards of agony gripped his right leg as it contacted with something hard followed by another wave of pain in his ribs. Before too long he made a few more rough tumbles before his head made a final impact with a rock. One quick, sharp pain exploded through his head before his world went black.

* * *

><p>The klaxon sounded in the SGC alerting all personnel of Gate activation. Naturally it only took seconds for General Hammond to be at the helm, in the control room looking out the window at the spinning Gate. Standing behind Walter as the sergeant watched the computer console he wondered which team it was. No team was scheduled to return and the only other team scheduled for check-in, SG-2, had already radioed in. That could only mean one thing that the current off-world team SG-1 had run into trouble.<p>

"Close the iris," Hammond ordered Walter.

"Yes sir," Walter didn't even look up from the console as his hand flew to the iris control panel.

They waited as codes flew across the screen, identifying friend from foe, the reinforced alloy sliding closed over the shimmering wormhole. To say he was anxious was an understatement but with long years of experience Hammond did a good job of hiding it. While he was stone still on the outside on the inside he was shaking. He didn't even want to think of what could be on the other side of that wormhole. So he waited for that familiar code to flash across the computer and only then would Hammond have peace of mind.

"Receiving IDC sir," Walter began causing the general to stand straighter. "It's SG-1".

"Open the iris, have a medical standing by," Hammond ordered before turning abruptly and stepping out of the control room.

As Hammond ran out of the control room on the way to the embarkation room the iris slid open to once again show that shimmering wormhole. It only took a second for the occupants to exit. In a mad rush Major Carter was first turning only after a few steps to do the final run down the ramp backward with her gun at the ready pointing at the Event Horizon. Colonel O'Neill was next taking up a similar stance as his 2IC, stumbling only once as a bolt of energy whizzed passed his head. Following that orange superheated plasma was Teal'c who had his staff weapon up ready to fire at any enemy who dare to follow.

"Close the iris!" O'Neill shouted up to the control room ducking while he ran as another staff blast hit the ceiling.

Hammond could only watch in surprise backing up to the wall to avoid any enemy fire. That's when he noticed, only three members had come through the Gate. Why was O'Neill ordering the iris closed but then again he never looked behind him. Maybe he figured Daniel had followed as usual. But Walter never had chance to touch the control as the wormhole began flickering.

"The wormhole's destabilizing!" Walter called out.

As the Gate began to spark, more smoke seeping out the top the wormhole was overloaded. The cause was running through Sam's head, mathematical equations dancing in her mind to solve the energy surge. While she stared at the Gate confused Jack finally remembered. It was then he made the startling realization, a realization that would come to haunt him. He was about to halt the hasty order he had made but the wormhole had other plans.

"The wormhole has disengaged!" Walter added.

Jack's head snapped to the Gate at the technician's last words, watching in horror as the wormhole blinked out leaving nothing but the wall behind the Gate visible. He saw Hammond coming towards them as his team attempted to collect themselves, what little adrenaline left in their bloodstream fast disappearing. Breathing hard the three remaining members of SG-1 watched as their CO came to stand in front of them, his head dancing back and forth between them and the Gate.

"Where's Dr. Jackson?" Hammond asked, his eyes betraying his fear.

"Carter where's Daniel? He was right there," O'Neill turned sharply to Sam.

"I don't know sir, he was right behind us," Sam countered her eyes wide.

"Daniel Jackson was right behind me O'Neill," Teal'c put in his own fear evident.

All four looked to each other before Sam spoke up, "Oh my God, we left him behind".

* * *

><p>When he awoke he was painfully aware of the agony that rippled through his body. Slowly Daniel began to surface, his eyes fluttering as consciousness came. His eyes sluggishly opened to a sight so unreal and unexpected it had him squeezing them closed before taking in his surroundings. The searing sun pierced his concussion-addled brain causing an instant migraine and any movement sent shards of agony through right knee and ribs. Okay so he was hurt, and bad, that much he could gather but what the hell happened. The last thing he could clearly remember was racing to the Stargate narrowly avoiding Apophis's forces and the staff blasts whizzing passed his head. Then they had reached the Stargate going through then nothing.<p>

The next question that came to mind was where was his team and were they hurt as bad as he. He had a vague memory of flying, so much like his imitation of a rock in the Gate room three years ago. Taking a deep breath Daniel prepared himself for another go at opening his eyes. Eyes fluttering open once again he squinted against the sun noticing very quickly that his glasses were missing. The sun still sending agony through his skull in his concussion haze he worked passed it to survey his surroundings.

Right off he recognized a wasteland, a red and sandy wasteland. Nothing for the eye to see beyond a vast desert a thought came to Daniel's mind. A thought that only his years around Colonel O'Neill could conjure. _I'm not in Kansas anymore._ Well maybe not Kansas per say, more like P-whatever they were on before he ended here. Taking stock he could barely make out the blurry Stargate around twenty feet away leaving him to wonder just how far he tumbled down the rock covered slope that led to it. What scared him more than the prospect of his tumble was the absence of a DHD in its usual place beside the Gate.

"Oh not good," he groaned softly.

Laying back in defeat he wondered if his team was safe. Maybe if they were close Sam could work her magic but it was becoming more apparent to Daniel that he was alone in this. Running a mental list he tried to tick off the many items that ensured his permanent stay on this barren planet. The most significant being his injuries would hinder any movement and escape. Second, and foremost, the absent DHD before leading to the third and final reason no team, nobody.

Mental sit-rep performed it was time to inventory his injuries. He didn't need a doctor to know there was something seriously wrong with his knee. Actually of what Jack had described of his past knee injury Daniel ventured it felt very similar to that. His ribs didn't feel too hot either but the absence of that ominous shifting accompanied with trouble breathing told him they were merely cracked and bruised. His concussion left a permanent headache behind his eyes and blurred his vision, or maybe that was the lack of glasses. Speaking of which Daniel found them on the ground a few meters away having fallen off in his tumble, frames bent and lenses cracked. So nearly useless but at least it was something to help correct his myopic vision if only a little.

"Okay what next?" he asked the heavens if anyone was actually listening.

Even if there were a higher being up above to lend a hand Daniel was doubtful it would do any good. Seeing that he was utterly alone in the middle of nowhere far from Earth Daniel was left to his own devices. Those devices included what he carried on his person, being much smaller than usual considering the nature of the mission. A diplomatic mission to a clan where Jaffa forces stood guard. Jack had made it perfectly clear that they were only to bring what they could carry on a long hike. That being said Daniel figured at some point he needed to take inventory of supplies in his small pack and vest but as of this moment he was content to surrendering to exhaustion and pain. Falling back limply on the ground he let the heat from the rock and sand soak into his aching body to relieve his pain as his eyes once again slipped closed.

* * *

><p>The tension in the briefing room was palpable as they sat in silence. Jack was currently angry with himself and very much ready to take it out on anyone who dared to cross him at the turn of events. Sam still sat contemplating where it all went wrong, tears glistening in her eyes. Teal'c was at a loss knowing all too well that Daniel Jackson was indeed right behind him as they made their retreat. For Hammond there came a moment when all was thought to be lost and this was that moment right down to the loss of Dr. Jackson. But was he really dead or just left behind? It had happened before even against O'Neill's code to live by of 'never leave a man behind'.<p>

It was that code he had broken, a code he swore to never break all the way back to the Middle East. In fact it was this broken code that had lost him a friend after his stay in that Iraqi prison. Now O'Neill was no different thinking back to his recent failure to ensure his entire team came through that Gate. Out of everyone it was supposed to be him, he was the team leader….he was the soldier. Daniel was a civilian but he had become so much more than that these past three going on four years. Jack knew if he were in this position now Daniel would think no different actually had when he and Sam were trapped in Antarctica.

He would ensure even if it came to literal hell and high water that he, Colonel Jack O'Neill, would bring Daniel home. If that meant going back and taking on an entire Jaffa army than so be it. He would take this moment to his grave as being his biggest failure since Charlie. And he would die before declaring Daniel gone forever.

For Sam and Teal'c they felt no different. Sam still couldn't understand how she had failed to notice Daniel's absence. Teal'c was just as angry with himself as Jack was considering he had usually taken it as his job to protect Daniel Jackson. A job he had failed in doing today. The silence continued until Hammond took a deep breath, they all knew what was coming next. A detailed explanation as to why their archeologist was currently missing and how all three of them came through that Gate unscathed.

"What happened out there?" Hammond asked.

"Simple General, we got overrun and had to run. Gate closed, Daniel never made it," Jack spat out angrily.

"Sir it was an ambush, they were waiting for us in the village. They started firing…," Sam began.

"And I ordered a retreat, end of story," Jack finished his frustration evident.

"Colonel O'Neill," Hammond warned.

"Sorry," Jack resigned if not for a moment as his team went on with the explanation.

"We were running to the Gate, Daniel dialed. I think he lagged behind to wait but I remember him laying down covering fire," Sam explained.

"I recall Daniel Jackson being directly behind me as I entered the Stargate. I do not believe he stayed behind willingly," Teal'c finished for Sam.

"Of course not willingly," Jack countered.

"Sir, if Daniel was injured?" Sam piped up her voice betraying her fear.

"We're goin' back and getting him," Jack said with very little room for protest in his voice.

"That is precisely why I'm sending a MALP through to assess the situation," Hammond compromised.

"Situation my ass, we need to go back and get him now! General if he is injured….," Jack began to protest.

"Colonel O'Neill, that's enough! I won't send anymore of my people into danger," while Hammond had a point it fell on deaf ears.

"But sir….," it was Sam's turn to protest.

"No buts, I intend on getting Dr. Jackson back once I declare the situation safe. If I know Dr. Jackson he would want to know I wasn't risking your lives," now Hammond had a good point, one of which they all agreed on.

"Fine, when is it scheduled?" Jack conceded.

"Now," and with Hammond's final word the briefing was dismissed as they all hastily left for the control room.

* * *

><p>When Daniel woke up for the second time his mind was admittedly clearer. The amount of time that passed a mystery but Daniel could actually say he was a little refreshed. The pain was still there each individual ache in competition with each other. He knew he had to practice some of that basic first aide taught to him by Janet on himself if he were to continue. His knee would have to come first, which he regretted, followed by his ribs and head. He couldn't do much for his ribs, not being able to strap them up himself and there was little more that he could do for the concussion except aspirin. He wasn't vomiting, yet, so he figured that was a good sign and his breathing was even.<p>

Squinting against the sunlight as he levered himself on his elbows Daniel set to find something to immobilize his leg. He remembered the few bandana's he kept in his vest but needed something straight to keep the injury protected as Janet instructed. Glancing around he figured that the planet must have been an outpost of some kind as he spotted bits and pieces of wood and metal. A long skinny piece of wood with its metal twin stood out in the sun like a mirage. It was perfect, something to put behind his knee and tie up with the bandana's.

Dragging himself on the hot sand and rock, adding to the scrapes and abrasions that already marred his arms and palms, Daniel reached for the objects. Breathing hard against the pain and heat he didn't know how much more he could take. Dragging them back to his side he lay back a moment, reaching to the back of his belt for his canteen. Yanking it out of its strap he uncapped it and sipped greedily to sooth his parched throat. Shaking it before returning it to his belt he made a mental note of how much was left for future use. He had another one but that was it, two canteens versus the hot scorching desert. It didn't bode well for a good outcome but he would have to make it last.

"Okay, here goes nothing," he said to himself as he lined up the metal.

Straightening his knee Daniel couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips as agony raced up towards his hip. Sliding the metal rod behind his knee he set about securing it with the bandana he had torn out of his vest pocket. The wood branch he used on the side for added support in case he had to walk, lining it up the best he could before sliding the bandana under the metal rod. He braced himself for the pain to follow as he began to tie the knots. With one swift tug he knotted the bandana and nearly screamed at the pain that followed. Okay with thigh secure it was time for below the knee, something he regretted repeating because of the pain. Shaking and close to passing out Daniel took a deep breath before grabbing the second bandana.

"Okay. One, two, three," he counted off aloud before doing it.

A second tug later and the bandana was tightened around both metal and wood secure on his leg. If the first was painful the second was agonizing as his vision grayed overwhelmed with pain. Screaming involuntarily tears began leaking from his eyes as his body betrayed him. Not since his bout with appendicitis had he felt this kind of unimaginable pain. Looking down at his knee he quickly learned the reason. The joint, swollen three times the normal size, was grossly discolored and misshapen. Something was horribly wrong inside and Daniel didn't doubt that he had broken something or snapped ligaments.

Increasingly nauseous, whether from the concussion or pain, Daniel could feel bile in the back of his throat. He tried breathing to will it to pass, too worried of what might happen if he threw up the water he just drank. The last thing he needed on top of his injuries was dehydration, a problem that may very well secure his death on this barren planet. Breathing hard Daniel was slowly losing the battle with his stomach as his throat burned. Then before he could help it he gagged, his stomach beginning to spasm painfully as what little water he drank was brought up. Turning to heave on the ground he retched until only acid was returning. Wiping his mouth and spitting pain was beginning to skyrocket through his body as the vomiting set agony through his cracked ribs and head. Maybe his concussion was worse than he thought initially.

Now doubled over the pain in his chest and abdomen was become unbearable. He needed a better look at all the damage done to his body. Unbuckling his vest slowly Daniel unzipped his jacket and pulled his shirt from his pants. The jacket was too hot anyways but he had decided to leave it on to protect from exposure. Pulling his shirt up he lightly probed the hot skin hissing as his fingers came into contact with bruises. He dared to look down surprised at the multicolored canvas his torso had become. Bruises ran from the left side of his chest all the way down to just below his bellybutton. Gently palpating his abdomen over the bruises he made a quick assumption that the injuries were merely superficial judging by the lack of agony the touch produced. So that was a good thing, at least Daniel knew he wasn't going to bleed out any time soon.

Pulling his shirt back down, electing to keep it untucked, he zipped up his jacket halfway keeping his vest open. Reaching up to the clips he relieved himself of the pack letting it drop on the ground to be rummaged through in a moment. Shrugging out of his vest painfully he let it drop next to the pack before laying back again. An aspirin would be good right about now, or maybe morphine. First aide kit! He had a first aide kit stocked by Janet complete with three single dose morphine injectors.

Dragging the pack to him along with his vest it was time to take a quick inventory before setting off to find refuge or escape. Opening the zipper he began to pull items out and lay them out in front of him. One MRE, a first aide kit, journal, a tool kit, two extra magazines, water purification tablets, light sticks, one sterno, and one cup. Okay so he had just enough to last a half a day maybe even less. In his vest the picture was almost the same except a few other items. A packet of antihistamines, bottle of aspirin, a handful of powerbars, extra magazine, one broken GDO, a miniature flashlight, one and a half canteens, knife, extra bandana, and boonie. It wasn't exactly a mixture that was fit for a survivalist but Daniel knew he would have to make it last.

Putting all items back in the pack and vest respectfully he left the first aide kit in front of him. Military issue and stocked special by Janet it was something that became something of a Godsend on SG-1 missions. Unzipping the canvas bag he dug through it until his hand hit a familiar cylinder. Pulling out the injector he double-checked the label before snapping off the cap. Normally he detested to any narcotic, declaring that they made him feel disjointed, but this was no normal time and Daniel felt that only through narcotics would he develop the courage to keep moving. Both protective caps off he placed the needle-side to his left thigh and pushed hard, waiting for the snap-hiss of the needle as it entered his muscle. Wincing slightly as the needle hit home he pulled the injector away throwing the spent cartridge on the ground. Now he waited, maybe ten minutes, for the drug to work.

Ten minutes passed and the morphine hit in a rush as warmth spread through his body, the pain becoming a distant memory. He knew he had a short window of time before the pain returned and in that window Daniel knew he had to get moving somehow but the morphine took him over. Eyes opening wide as his pupils dilated he was engulfed with pure euphoria. Oh he felt good, even with that one dose. While his knee was still a shadow the pain in his ribs and head were virtually absent, well as absent as the perception in his mind. Reaching into one of the Velcro pockets on his vest that contained his antihistamines he pulled out a blister pack. The blister pack normally forbidden by Jack as it contained pills of pure caffeine needed for working double time without the access to coffee. He figured they were just the thing to counteract the tiring feeling that inevitably followed a morphine dose.

Pushing out two little white tablets he tossed them in his mouth before putting the pack back in his vest, one more dose left for the duration of the stay. Chewing to hopefully achieve a rapid effect he winced at the bitterness. Okay with pain managed and stimulant ingested it was time to get moving, well as quick as he could. Carefully and mindful of his ribs he shrugged back on his vest, keeping the buckles open as always. He opted to carry his pack to take some strain off his back. Remembering from before Daniel glanced around him spotting those forgotten broken glasses. Leaning over as far as he dared his fingers just touched those wire frames as his hand closed around them. They wouldn't be much good but at least it was something so he pocketed them in a free pocket of his vest for later use.

Now time for the hard part, Daniel tried to think of all the easy ways and only came up with one. Leveraging himself off the ground in one swift move with his left side he winced as pain once again shot through his body. Swaying slightly on his feet he wished for a stick to stabilize his weak side. Seeing nothing he opted without, keeping all weight on his left leg as his right one remained straight. Pack in his right hand he searched the horizon for a direction before taking a random path. He could just make out something maybe a hundred feet away, something that gleamed in the afternoon sun. Limping, practically crawling, he dragged himself in that direction hoping for a miracle amidst the other side of that mirage.

* * *

><p>The Control room was bustling with activity as technician's and staff prepared for the MALP transit. Anger flaring Jack watched Siler and his crew in the debarkation room ready the MALP in his mind not moving fast enough. But Siler had gotten word and Jack could tell even behind the tempered glass that the sergeant was putting more work into this transit than usual. Everyone was if it meant getting Daniel back faster because no one on this base held any bad attitude towards the mild mannered archeologist.<p>

Finally it was ready as Sam gave the go ahead, a quick thumbs up aimed up to the control room before running out. She wanted to be with her team for this, wanted someone to metaphorically lean on if something went wrong. There was no telling what they would see on the other side, of whether or not Daniel was even still alive even if Jack didn't believe it. Running back into the control room Sam took her place between Teal'c and Jack as Hammond prepared the order.

"Dial it up," the general ordered.

Within seconds Walter's hands were dancing across the dialing computer as he typed in the address that only hours ago was considered dangerous territory. _Chevron 1 encoded, Chevron 2 encoded, Chevron 3 encoded….._ They held their breath until his final words hit nervous ears.

"Chevron 7 locked," only a millisecond later the Stage whooshed opened, the ring spinning no more.

"Send it through," Sam ordered into the mike after Hammond gave her the nod.

They could see Siler nod before turning back to the MALP. Pushing the necessary buttons he guided it up the ramp and up to the Gate. As if in slow motion the MALP made its way through the Gate, disappearing in that shimmering blue puddle. They all held their breath as static came on the screen. Even the tension could be felt radiating off Teal'c who almost always took the neutral ground. In her head Sam counted off the seconds it would take for transmission while Jack's eyes never left the screen. Hammond only took a deep breath and closed his eyes almost as if in silent prayer.

"Transmission in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," Walter counted down.

As he reached one the screen changed on the console to one very familiar to SG-1. All three instantly recognized the perimeter of the Stargate on P5C-118, complete with the scorch marks from recent staff fire. Everything was as they left it save for one thing. Daniel was nowhere in sight, injured or otherwise. The area around the Gate was abandoned by both villagers and Jaffa.

"He's not there sir," Sam spoke up.

"It doesn't mean he's not on that planet," Jack countered, there had been a lot of that today.

"Daniel Jackson may have gone to seek refuge in the village," Teal'c suggested.

Hammond didn't believe him, not after what he saw, "There doesn't appear to be a body".

Hammond regretted his words immediately after seeing SG-1's reaction, namely Jack who shot him a look that could kill. General or not Jack was out for blood for the situation he felt he, as team leader, caused. They continued to watch as the MALP continued its slow journey, the camera moving and zooming at different angles to pick up any sign of the wayward archeologist. It was then Sam spotted something, something she always feared but tried to never think about.

"Sergeant, turn the camera to the right and focus on the DHD," Sam instructed.

Walter didn't say anything as he did what he was told. Positioning the MALP to focus on what was said the image sharpened on the screen. It was something none of them had expected and frankly wanted to think about. The fuzzy image told of a tale that may have proven that their friend was lost forever.

"Zoom in on that," Hammond added.

As the camera zoomed in the carnage became sharply apparent. Sitting in its normal place beside the Stargate was the DHD, or more importantly what remained of it. Charred almost beyond recognition with its crystals disintegrated what had been the DHD was no more. Most likely taken out by the weapons of a glider there was no way anybody was getting off that planet anymore.

"The DHD, its destroyed," Sam stated the one thing they already knew.

"Shut it down," Hammond ordered.

"Yes sir," Walter lowered his head in sadness knowing all too well that Daniel was lost possibly for good.

"This rescue mission is scrubbed, sorry SG-1 but I'm now listing Dr. Jackson as MIA until further notice," it was those words out of Hammond's mouth that had all their hearts dropping.

It was the only thought on Jack's mind as he interpreted Hammond's solemn voice, _MIA: Presumed Dead._

TBC-will update as soon as possible


	2. Chapter 2

A Will to Survive

Chapter 2

He had been walking for what seemed miles when in reality he had only reached about twenty-five feet away from his landing zone. With aches and pains slowing him down and the added burden of one useless leg his journey of only twenty feet had taken nearly an hour. Daniel calculated that maybe in two more hours he would reach the mirage he saw earlier but that was becoming more or less hopeless with each passing minute. Thankfully the morphine still worked in its four-hour window and about forty minutes ago the stimulant hit with a rush.

Daniel felt the instant the caffeine hit his bloodstream, those two stimulant tablets working their magic. It was as if someone had suddenly hit a switch turning back on that dogged determination he always had with that combined useful wakefulness. While O'Neill protested his continued use of the contraband tablets they made a good substitute for coffee. Speaking of which a nice, strong cup sounded heavenly right about now even if Daniel would protest the temperature. Maybe it was time for another drank, to keep his tissues hydrated for the rest of the hike. Stopping for what Daniel conceded would only be no more than five minutes he yanked the canteen from its strap.

Sighing deeply he uncapped the half full bottle before bringing the cold metal to his lips. Just the feel of the rim was heaven to his parched and heated lips as the water made its way down his throat. Only a sip he compromised, needing what little water supplies that remained to last the duration of this detour. Rationed sip swallowed Daniel recapped the canteen before returning it to his belt. Okay, thirst temporarily quenched it was time to continue on. He was determined to make this hike by nightfall even if the sun held doubts of that even occurring. Actually the planet with its overpowering sun reminded Daniel of what he remembered from Star Wars fictional planet Tatooine just without the sun's identical twin.

Maybe it was the sun creating this madness but Daniel was thinking he was becoming more like Jack everyday. Except his illusionary references seemed to pertain to Star Wars more than The Wizard of Oz. Maybe he was just going crazy but it did help to keep his mind off the inevitable. Trudging through the desert of Hell different images came rushing through Daniel's mind, most notably Netu. Okay maybe not the most pleasant thoughts but right now all of Daniel's usual optimism was slowly dwindling. Maybe it was the hunger talking or the heat but when the pain was taking up competition with each other it was hard not to think of anything but those thoughts.

As Daniel continued on he pushed all bad thoughts away as his eyes stayed focused on the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel. With his right leg ramrod straight and in agony with the smallest movement every step was impossible. Nearing what had to be close to forty feet now the mirage was clearer. Feeling around on his vest for the pocket he previously stored his broken glasses in he tugged open the Velcro to grab them. Nearly useless with the cracks in the lenses Daniel was able to make out something around the fractured glass. Just over the horizon was something large and metal but what was still a mystery. Daniel had a good idea it was some outpost, maybe the partner to the one by the Stargate previously destroyed. It didn't make much difference if he didn't reach it so Daniel pushed on, once again storing his broken glasses back in his vest before continuing his walk.

* * *

><p><em>MIA: Presumed Dead, <em>that was what the President was officially labeling Daniel as. Hammond sat back at his desk after that dreadful call, still seething at what the president had to say. They were not to mount a rescue mission due to worries about the misuse of valuable resources all to save one man. But in Hammond's mind that was exactly where the resources needed to be used. In his mind Dr. Jackson was the most valuable resource they had but most of all a good man and friend. That was one reason why Hammond had no other option but to slam that important red phone back on its cradle after the president had hung up.

It was also the sole reason why he hadn't left base now well past his usual shift hours. He refused to go feeling as if the moment he stepped on the surface meant sealing the deal. No, as a good general Hammond would stay until Daniel Jackson fooled them all as he always did and walked through that Stargate. But what if he didn't? What if it was all true? He feared the truth, feared that they had truly lost a man they thought of as a brother or even a son. Because that's what Dr. Jackson had slowly become to him, a man he could call his surrogate son. A man that only four years ago he had doubted until he worked a way into his heart.

Reaching into the top drawer of his desk George pulled out a small case. Opening it he peered at the contents inside. A heart shaped gold medal with a purple ribbon stared back at him. Earned back in Vietnam in a near similar situation after George was separated from his platoon it made him think back to Daniel. After all these years and all those near death missions George wanted to finally award Daniel, and all of SG-1 for that matter, for his sacrifices. But Daniel wasn't military so that Medal of Honor that would have been bestowed to any other military personnel in Daniel's position posthumously for his service would never be given. Maybe a plaque on the wall with his date of birth and death etched in wood or maybe even recognition by the president but Hammond knew Daniel would only be remembered here on base.

Much to his dismay a memorial, or vigil, or whatever they wanted to call it was already set up in the Gate Room. Organized behind SG-1's back by Siler, Ferretti, and Walter. George assumed Janet had been in on it too but when he stopped by the infirmary before he had seen that the CMO was in as much denial as he and SG-1 were. Actually she confirmed that she would remain at the SGC until Daniel came through the Stargate, anticipating injuries on the usual trouble magnet archeologist. He couldn't blame her, how many times had Dr. Jackson fooled them before by coming back at the eleventh hour after yet another declared death.

Hammond didn't know what to think as his mind and heart competed for the truth. A part of him believed the president's words from the get go while his heart held out for a miracle. Maybe he had got it all wrong from the start and that little memorial shrine now set up in the Gate Room wasn't to remember the archeologist at all but to hold onto hope. With a renewed belief in his heart Hammond made up his mind. Getting up from his desk he made his way out of his office on route to the Gate Room, maybe it was time to fall back on that time honored tradition. A candle would be lit tonight, a candle that would only burn out the moment Daniel returned to them.

* * *

><p>In the locker room Jack refused to believe. The rest of his team had gone their own separate ways but he knew they would make their way together to remain until their teammate was returned to them. He had been standing here for the past thirty minutes staring at his open locker at the picture of his lost son. Just that smiling face frozen in time made Jack weep inside. It was just a way to remember his failures continuing on with this one. In the short span of time he had stood there a new picture was added above his son, one very recent of a smiling man caught off guard during a Eureka moment. It was a picture of Daniel on a mission a year previously after discovering a set of ruins that could only be called monumental. Jack couldn't remember who snapped the picture but he presumed it was Carter when she was going through her sentimental phase.<p>

Actually his locker was filled with various pictures of his team he had secretly kept over the years. Never one taken by him but many stood out. Every one with Daniel in it was now resting on the bench he sat on. One with him and Jacob, one of Daniel and Carter laughing at something, of Teal'c trying to avoid the camera while Daniel was looking away, of his entire team together as Hammond wanted to commiserate the team. It didn't matter anymore, they were all just memories. Memories Jack hoped to continue without being so abruptly halted as they were with Charlie.

Picking up the small stack of glossy pictures Jack stored them once again safely in his locker, never to be found by strangers eyes. Closing his locker door but not before looking into the bespeckled eyes of the man he failed Jack was ready to be with his team. While any other time he rather be alone Sam had a point before, they needed to deal with this together because they were all to blame. He knew Teal'c was most likely in a deep state of kel'no'reem to sooth his sorrow while Sam was either with Janet or engrossing herself in her work. They all had their different methods of taking their mind from the truth.

Standing up, wincing and groaning as his knees ached from old injuries and age he made his way from the locker room. Actually his bad knee was aching with an intense ferocity he couldn't remember feeling this morning. He attributed it to the run to the Gate, actually felt it twinge on P5C-118 when he tripped on a rock. Maybe it would behoove him to visit Janet before finding Carter and Teal'c in more ways than one. Maybe he, Jack O'Neill the "I keep emotions bottled up", was in need of someone to talk to who held his belief in his friend. Or maybe he was just losing his mind. Whatever it was Jack couldn't think as he walked out of the locker room.

"Yeah, what a day," he said to nobody before stepping out.

* * *

><p>Standing at the wall in the Gate Room that had been dedicated to their friend one glance revealed it was a shrine of memorial but a closer look Sam saw something else. She didn't see a memorial with pieces of paper mourning a passing or flowers of remembrance but a wall of lit candles ensuring hope. It was a shrine of hope set up by some of their closest allies at the SGC to ensure Daniel was never forgotten as they waited for his return. No the candles were lit to signal they recognized he was missing in the dark, not in mourning of his death. They were a candlelit vigil to remain until he crossed that Gate.<p>

Staring at the candles Sam held onto that hope. She knew Daniel, knew that he would die before giving up. Maybe a call unto their allies, those allies who knew Daniel so well, could ensure his return. Sam had considered it, actually coming up with a decent argument to General Hammond about her father but it went on deaf ears by direct orders from the president. How could one man with that much power even consider leaving Daniel behind, after all they had gone through how could he of all people decline when he himself had never graced the SGC with his presence. He just couldn't understand and Sam knew if he were to even come and see how they worked his orders might have been different.

She couldn't think about it though too much sadness in her heart. Maybe their worst fear had been confirmed; maybe Daniel was truly lost forever having not found refuge in that village. But other ideas were fast approaching her mind in a rush; maybe all hope wasn't lost after all. It was just an idea; a very farfetched idea that could only come with experience but it was too out of left field. Maybe investigated further she would find a way but as of right now Sam would remember her closest friend. Bending down she found a candle that had previously blown out and taking a lighter from her pocket she brought new life back into the burnt wick. The candle would keep burning until Daniel returned to them, she would make sure of it. But right now Sam had bigger fish to fry, had bigger problems to hash out.

Taking one last look at the golden light of the candles Sam turned and said, "I think I found a way".

* * *

><p>Slipping from his kel'no'reem Teal'c was once again back in the real world. During that time he had traded some of that metaphorical strength in hopes to transfer what little he could to Daniel Jackson wherever he was. He had considered calling upon Master Bra'tac for assistance knowing very well that his mentor would not deny assisting them in their search. But his previous suggestion went unnoticed, as General Hammond had received conflicting orders from the president. Teal'c didn't resent the general knowing all too well the burdens of command but had wished more could be done. They had officially failed Daniel Jackson and were in no position to remedy it.<p>

Standing from his relaxed position Teal'c made his compromise to seek out O'Neill. Major Carter would be no doubt in her lab but it was his team leader that put unease in Teal'c's heart. Out of all of them O'Neill had taken this blow the hardest beginning from the moment Daniel Jackson's absence was first noted. Ever since Teal'c had noticed that his team leader was slowly retreating into himself blanketed by denial so similar to that time when Daniel Jackson was thought to be lost on Nem's planet. He would just have to ensure it didn't go that far, didn't go as far as for O'Neill to lose himself completely for Teal'c could see that blame in his eyes.

Stepping out of his quarters Teal'c made his way to the place he felt O'Neill would be. As he walked through the corridors of the SGC Teal'c could clearly see that grief so plainly displayed on everyone's faces. It was as if Daniel Jackson was already lost, never to return only to be mourned. But he held no similarity in his own heart as Teal'c held out for hope in Daniel Jackson's return. That hope would remain until otherwise noted by a soulless body for the eye to see. For Teal'c knew Daniel Jackson too well to mourn that which could not be seen.

As Teal'c made his way down the hall he spotted O'Neill instantly coming out of the locker room. He walked up silently and fell in step with the colonel once he noticed his presence. Neither man said anything, they only walked in silence to their final destination. It wasn't until O'Neill turned his head towards him did Teal'c see that pure loss in those eyes. It was that same loss he had seen so many times before on Klorel's ship, upon returning from Nem's planet, and following Sha're's death when they thought they would lose Daniel Jackson forever. It was a look that Teal'c felt reflected in his own eyes.

"O'Neill, I do not believe that Daniel Jackson is….," he never got the chance to finish as Jack broke his words.

"I know T, neither do I," O'Neill had read his mind, knowing so well what his last words were going to be than even himself.

Teal'c nodded before adding, "He is not dead O'Neill, I can feel it in my heart".

"Me too Teal'c, me too," O'Neill's voice faded as he continued his walk.

They fell into silence once more as they neared their destination, that familiar lab that may just hold the answers. Upon entering they were assaulted with the sounds of machinery and computer programs being run. Carter was onto something that much was true. It could be seen as she worked frenetically in her lab jumping from one computer to the other as the simulations ran. Jack's eyebrows just rose as he watched from the door waiting to see if Sam would notice him. Teal'c had taken a similar stance his eyes sliding back and forth as he watched Major Carter work.

"Guys, I think I have something," Carter looked up an accomplished gleam in her eye.

* * *

><p>"Okay that's new," Daniel had muttered at the finality of his journey. As he ended his journey he found himself standing and staring at something he had never expected in all of his journey's off world. Sitting in front of him in all its glory was a second Stargate. It puzzled him to the point of looking left and right to be entirely sure his brain wasn't merely playing tricks on him in the form of a giant Naquadah shaped mirage. He contemplated touching it to be sure but that would mean added walking to reach it through what remained of a pedestal and outpost.<p>

"A second Stargate, I really don't think the Ancient's thought that one out. So why would they have a second Gate?" he asked himself.

That's when it hit him as his mind played out the scenario and history in his head. This was no planet but a moon, a penal moon to be exact. A place of banishment that could explain the second Stargate. The first was the point of entry while the second was where the Goa'uld escaped to leave their prisoners in the dark. But it was all a hoax if no DHD was present declaring that this was indeed a place crafted by the cruel nature of the Goa'uld.

One part of Daniel's theory was fast becoming false as he was now staring at a DHD in its usual place beside the Gate. So maybe not a penal moon but an outpost where the first DHD was destroyed. That meant a second Gate was built in fear that the first was lost, probably from two battling factions or the System Lords. Okay so a DHD that meant only good things for Daniel. But one thing still stood, with a broken GDO there was no way of returning to Earth unless he really saw himself going 'splat' on the other side. So Daniel tried to rake his mind for the addresses of which known teams were at in hopes of meeting one of them to borrow a GDO.

Taking yet another quick break more for his right leg than anything else Daniel prepared himself to step up the few steps to the DHD. It was going to be torture but needed to be done for him to return home. But whatever Daniel had set his mind to he was committed. It was just like everything he did from translating a passage from a new alien language to firing a machine gun he rarely held.

Gasping as he staggered up the steps Daniel fell into the DHD as his balance wavered. Groaning as the sudden movement set forth aches in his previously pain free chest Daniel had no choice but to stop. In that moment his knee was once making itself known as Daniel feared the morphine had finally run its course. Okay, so morphine worn off that didn't mean he couldn't continue through the pain. It wasn't like he hadn't done it in the past even if that pain ended with a ruptured appendix.

Finally regaining his center Daniel pushed the pain behind him as he steadied himself on the stone device. Closing his eyes he waited for that familiar address to flash across his memory before staring down at the glyphs. M2R-445, the coordinates that SG-4 were currently at if Daniel remembered correctly. Slowly he dialed the address, his head cocking to one side as he watched the glyphs sluggishly light up if they had at all. Seven symbols punched in his hand hovered over the center crystal before depressing it. In an instant all of Daniel's worst fears were confirmed as the DHD remained dark, the Gate immobile. The hoax had been true, the Gate and DHD all a lie. He was officially trapped here, never to go home.

"Crap," was the only intelligible word he could come up with for the situation he had been dealt.

* * *

><p>"So I have a theory that Daniel isn't exactly on the planet itself. I believe that the energy of the wormhole was redirected somehow, probably from a surge of power from when the DHD was destroyed," Sam began to explain earning two very blank stares from her other teammates. It had come to her out of the blue while staring at the candles, come by just a reorganization of sticks of wax. It was a good idea but one that Hammond would have to debate with the brass on top for further exploration.<p>

"So Carter, idea, shoot," O'Neill ordered regaining some of his old sarcasm that they feared lost.

"So my theory begins that instead of making it to Earth like the rest of us the surge caused the wormhole to jump. Instead of ending here Daniel may have jumped to another Gate between P5C-118 and Earth," she traced her fingers on a drawing she created on the whiteboard. "I believe here on this planet M7R-079 which is the closest destination to Earth. I believe that it has to be there because if the DHD was destroyed any sooner we would be wherever Daniel is now and seeing how we're not it must have surged right before he made it home".

Her idea was plausible but it did nothing to put O'Neill at ease as old memories began to surface, "You mean like what happened to us on Antarctica".

"Yes sir but obviously there is no way for Daniel to come out on the other side of a Stargate on Earth unless he was transferred to the Russian Gate which is possible sir," Sam thought for a moment.

_Great, now we have to deal with those lying little scientists again. Hammond can handle it,_ Jack thought at the prospect at dealing with the Russians.

"I think we need to search M7R-079 and all the planets that are aligned between P5C-118 and Earth and we may find Daniel. This is are only chance," Sam said.

"Okay, now we have to convince Hammond and the big boys at the top. Hammond I have no doubt will agree but the president has put a stop on the rescue mission," Jack reminded her.

"Maybe if Hammond brought up the proposal to the president that we call upon the Tok'ra and maybe the Tollan's to assist us with the search. We won't be using all our resources that way," Sam suggested.

"Good idea, do you think your father is reachable?" Jack asked.

"If he is I know he'll be in," Sam answered.

"Okay, what are we waiting for," Jack responded sarcastically.

Sam had a smile on her face at her plan but it soon faded as Teal'c spoke up having been quiet the entire meeting.

"What if Daniel Jackson had remained in the Event Horizon before the Stargate disengaged?" Teal'c asked.

Sam hesitated answering the idea having come to her head previously prompting Jack to demand, "Carter".

"Then he's dead sir," she answered quietly.

* * *

><p>As of right now Daniel had given up, for now at least. Sitting down on the hot ground he used the DHD to lean against, giving him just enough leverage to keep his leg straight in front of him without completely falling over. Well at least it was useful for something instead of becoming just dead stone. He wondered if he could fix it but he was no Sam Carter. Translating ruins and making introductions to new races of aliens were what he excelled at not fixing some ancient dialing device.<p>

Letting his head fall back onto the stone Daniel was in resignation. Nightfall was coming fast, the sun setting along the valley. Maybe he could get some relief from the heat as a light breeze began to settle. He wanted so desperately for that second dose of morphine but feared using it for the sake of his sudden resignation. So Daniel settled for the Tylenol he kept in his vest, right next to the bottle of aspirin kept for that inevitable headache that came with too many long nights without sleep. Tossing the two tablets in his mouth he took a generous swig out of his canteen very aware that his first one was nearly empty.

With pills taken and thirst quench it was time to set up camp. Unclipping his pack he organized it in front of him for easy access before shrugging off his vest, the pains in his chest making themselves apparent. Maybe one dose of morphine wouldn't be bad but he only had two injectors remaining. Unzipping the pack he grabbed the necessary supplies as his stomach made itself known, maybe it was time for that MRE or at least half of the MRE. Setting up the sterno under the military issue heater he ignited it, cursing as the chemical flame burned his fingers. _Why does that always happen, well at least it took my mind off my leg, _he thought to himself.

Squeezing out the macaroni and cheese into the metal cup he saved half of the package for later. With the cup over the sterno he set about other things as his dinner heated. Like taking the second cup he had found on the bottom of his pack and filling it with the remains of the first canteen. While he had so little water left Daniel made it last, pouring a packet of rehydration solution into it and stirring it with his finger. He set the now orange water aside to be drunk with his dinner before turning to the DHD.

He had absolutely no idea what he was doing but after watching Sam do it once or twice Daniel figured he could wing it. Shifting against the stone he positioned himself to be able to open the bottom. Swinging open the cover he peered inside at the inner workings of the DHD. Nothing seemed to be broken just grossly out of place. While he didn't know the first thing about fixing DHD's Daniel figured he could rearrange the innards until he found a combination that worked. It would have to come tomorrow though as the sun was nearly set, darkness fast engulfing the desert.

"This should be easy," he remarked to himself, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Closing the cover once more on the DHD he shifted back to his original position. Finally his dinner was done, or what could pass off as dinner disguised as chicken flavored military issue grub. Blowing out the sterno for future use he replaced its cap before turning back to his pack for the small metal spoon he knew was at the bottom. Spoon in hand it was time to eat as he took the cup in hand.

"Tastes like chicken," Daniel smiled after the first bite.

He ate in silence watching the brilliant sunset. On any other given day he would have appreciated the way that big ball of gas descended upon the horizon, even enjoyed today given the circumstances but many other things were on Daniel's mind. He still had no idea of the whereabouts of his team, of whether they even made it back to the SGC. He thought a little about how he was even going to MacGyver the DHD when the sun came up as he only had a few archeological tools and a knife to do it with. But right now as he enjoyed his meager meal he was content to watch the sunset.

As he drunk the final sips of the rehydration solution the sun had disappeared. Finishing his last bite he put both cups away as darkness descended upon him. In his vest he retrieved that small flashlight kept for this same reason, clicking it on and setting it on the ground for some light to cut through the dark. He pulled out the first aide kit to set next to him knowing in the back of his mind that the numerous cuts and scrapes needed tending too. Pushing the pack away with everything in its place Daniel leaned back to rest.

While it was a little cooler than before it was still hotter than blazes, making the planet seem more like Egypt or the Middle East rather than Netu as it had before. The light breeze helped a little, diminishing the threat of succumbing quicker to dehydration but he still felt wet. Actually now with the sun having set he could take off his jacket, no longer in need of protection from the elements until the sun rose tomorrow. Shrugging it off painfully Daniel balled it up in use as a makeshift pillow, setting it behind his back for some protection from the hard stone. The pack he also made good use of going back to Janet's discussion of elevation as it pertained to musculoskeletal injuries. Taking a deep breath he gently lifted his injured leg, pain instantly spiking through his knee before sliding the pack under his calf. It hurt like hell but Daniel hoped the slight elevation would decrease some of the massive inflammation and subsequent swelling.

With the last of his dwindling reserves he cleaned some of the deeper scrapes using the flashlight for illumination before packing back up the first aide kit. At the last minute he pulled one of the final two doses of morphine out to be kept in hand. He refused to take it, a little concerned at the thought of falling asleep all alone in the darkest of night. But he resigned; maybe it was the nagging migraine like headache that was reaching the surface from his concussion. Or maybe it was the overall in general agonizing ache that refused to leave him to allow him to rest. Daniel didn't know, but he conceded to the narcotic anyways finding it hard to even let his eyes rest as the pain was once again becoming unbearable, the Tylenol not making so much of a dent in the agony. With some sleep Daniel knew he would be refreshed tomorrow so he brought the injector up, fingering off the caps on both ends. Bringing up to his left thigh he repeated the procedure as before satisfied when hearing the snap-hiss and feeling the accompanying burn.

As he waited for the morphine to take over Daniel rested his head back on the stone thinking of better times from the past. Remembering all those missions near-death or otherwise with his team as they always came out on top. Thinking back to all those digs in the hot deserts of Egypt but lavishing in every one. For the first time since flying out of that Gate Daniel was content. Maybe it was the narcotic in his bloodstream or natural delight that he was alive but he actually felt at peace. It was at that moment that Daniel had renewed determination; it was at that moment that he had a will to survive.


	3. Chapter 3

A Will to Survive

Chapter 3

Night had come to the SGC and its personnel had not lightened up in their work, most notably SG-1 after finding a way to get their friend back. They were now in Hammond's office discussing their plight as Hammond wrestled on the phone with Major Davis. Actually the major had agreed with them, finding no pitfall in searching the galaxy for Daniel Jackson. He was just one of the many who had come to respect the archeologist having worked with him during the dreadful dealings with the Replicators. He had said over the phone to Hammond that he was in the process of convincing the president to allow SG-1 to commence the mission but to contact close allies to begin the search.

Those allies were the Tok'ra, which Sam had contacted immediately once given the clearance. She was pleased to get in contact with her father, Jacob wasting no time in taking off on his own mission to the coordinates given by his daughter. He had promised George and Sam a check-in once the planet had been located, and would personally come through that Gate himself to deliver the news. As for their other allies Jack was trying to get in contact with Thor somehow, already knowing it may be a lost cause but it was worth a try anyway.

Allies aside Hammond knew they had to take it from there until the president gave the okay. Once he did Hammond would waste no time in ordering the mission, giving the go ahead to the three remaining members of SG-1. Major Davis had fulfilled them with the information that a journey to that one planet closest to Earth as Sam had suggested but nowhere else. A briefing was already planned after SG-1 got some needed shut-eye and food, in five hours they would depart during the wee hours of the morning. It was a small hope but it was something and until Hammond got the go ahead to explore further planets it was all they had to go by.

"So Major Davis said yes," Jack put in.

"Yes, Colonel he did. You will depart in five hours," Hammond returned.

"But sir," Sam began to protest until Hammond's hand shot up.

"No buts, you will get food and sleep before I send you to M7R-079," Hammond countered.

"Yes sir," Sam said quickly.

"When will the briefing take place General Hammond?" Teal'c asked.

"Right before the mission, it will be brief and to the point. Also Colonel O'Neill I have spoken to Major Ferretti and he has stated that he and SG-2 will offer their assistance. It will be a joint effort," Hammond added.

"Lou's coming, good. We could use all the help we can get," Jack admitted pleased that Ferretti, an original member of his first team, would accompany them in their search.

"Now that that's settled I am ordering you to rest before this mission so go," Hammond dismissed them.

As Hammond leaned back in his chair Sam, Jack, and Teal'c departed his office. Stepping into the hall they had a renewed hope with the prospect of searching the galaxy until they hopefully found Daniel. Both Sam and Jack had to wonder if this is what Teal'c and Daniel had gone through when they were stuck on Antarctica, the situation so familiar to that one. But they couldn't dwell on the past as Hammond's orders rang true in their mind. When he meant for them to get rest he really meant it. So that's what they did to pass the time even when they all knew sleep would elude them.

"Do you think we'll find him sir?" Sam asked.

"I have no doubt that Daniel Jackson is still alive," Teal'c answered.

"We'll find him Carter, we'll find him," Jack added, a new tone of determination in his voice.

* * *

><p>Daniel knew the instant dawn had arrived as the temperature rose to unbearable levels. Had the sun come up already? But Daniel knew a perfectly good explanation being that the cycle of day and night was different on the moon, nights being far shorter than he was used to. Actually in Earth terms the time would closely resemble midnight rather than early morning but the moon of whatever planet he was on was a far cry from Earth.<p>

Cracking open tired eyes Daniel winced at the sun. While still bone-deep tired he was at least a little more awake from the previous day even with his four-hour drug induced sleep. But the sweet relief he had felt the previous night had fast disappeared, the persistent ache in his body had returned bringing with it new friends as new injuries made themselves known. Like the stiffness in his neck that followed the headache of epic proportions, definitely concussed. His headache didn't stand a chance against the agony in his knee. His ribs didn't feel so hot either but at least it was a far cry from yesterday.

Sitting up gingerly from his position on the DHD he hissed as pain shot through his side and back. Daniel wouldn't be surprised if he was one big bruise, at least he felt like one. Reaching over for first aide kit he needed to take something before beginning the arduous task of attempting to fix the DHD. Popping two ibuprofen tablets in his mouth he swallowed them with a minute sip of water from the canteen, the last supply of water he had left. He chased the tablets with a chocolate energy bar from his vest to coat his stomach and quell the nausea that came from a hunger-cramped stomach. The nausea could've been also in part of the concussion but he willed the energy bar to stay put for the little amount of energy it provided to do its job.

That last stick of morphine was to be reserved for later when he would be in desperate need. As for the pain that remained under the influence of ibuprofen it would serve as a reminder of his need to get home. He also kept the bottle of Tylenol in his vest pocket for that reason remembering back to when Janet had stated the two medications could be taken together for enhanced effect. He would wait until he knew the first two tablets were staying in place. As for now he had to get to work or at least attempt to figure out how to fix it. He told himself over and over like the night before that he had no idea; he was an archeologist not an astrophysicist.

Shifting painfully on the ground Daniel allowed himself for better access as he took off the cover. Before he got started Daniel thought he needed a little inventory to see what he had on hand that could even be used to fix a DHD. Pulling his vest, belt, and pack over he opened various zippers and pockets to gain access to equipment. He pulled out all the tools he had on his person for the mission, every little item he figured could be directed towards fixing a Stargate. A mini archeology tool kit complete with one pair of flimsy pliers and a pick was his best tool. A combat knife, some cord (why he had it he had no clue), and a broken GDO he figured he could take apart if needed. Okay, so he really had nothing of use but he would have to MacGyver something, as Sam would say.

Putting tools in front of him he turned back to the DHD, where to begin was running through his mind. All he could really make out was a jumble of crystal and coils, coils that looked very unlike anything he had seen before. So the DHD was rigged so nobody could escape, it actually made sense and in Daniel's rational mind actually was a brilliant idea on the Goa'uld's part. Daniel figured the best way to start would be cutting the various misplaced cords so he grabbed the combat knife. Carefully he sliced the cord, some wires harder than others before leaning back to look at his handy work. The only thing bad about this plan was the lack of anything to hold the crystals in place after finding a combination. He would have to think about it later because Daniel noticed at least an hour had passed since waking up.

Wiping sweat from his brow he gazed up at the sun. He could feel his skin burning but only had a little sunscreen left in the little bottle he had brought. While muggy P5C-118 didn't exactly have a beaming sun. So what he had on him from the mission was what he was left with now. Thinking back Daniel remembered he had his boonie stashed in his pant pocket, it was something to keep the sun from his face. Grabbing it he stuck it on his head, tightening the string so it would stay on against the occasional gust of wind. At least he didn't feel like his head was boiling anymore in the oppressive heat, the hat keeping off just enough of the elements to make it somewhat comfortable. He had also put on his jacket earlier after waking, finding it was the only way to protect himself from the elements. A bad sunburn and prolonged exposure would only increase his risk for dehydration.

"Okay so what next?" he asked himself as he stared at the DHD.

* * *

><p>Five hours had passed and the three remaining remembers of SG-1 could truly say they were ready to embark. While sleep didn't come easy they got at least four hours between them and the food had actually helped. Not exactly well rested but with a renewed energy Sam, Jack, and Teal'c were ready to go through the Gate. Maybe Hammond was right before with his orders but they still couldn't see it as all their focus was on finding Daniel.<p>

All three got geared up in record time, weapons checked out of the armory and officially ready to go. Walking swiftly to the Gate room a very different atmosphere from before could be felt down the halls. It was one of hope replacing the one of grief from before. Maybe this was the planet, the place they would find Daniel in all his glory probably waiting patiently on the other side. Entering the Gate room Jack was pleased to see Ferretti and his team already ready to depart. Giving him a nod the major felt the same as Jack knowing just like the rest of SG-1 Daniel's knack for survival.

"Okay people, this is the debrief. We go in and we find Daniel Jackson. If for some reason we don't succeed we have orders to immediately return to the SGC no questions, you hear," Jack debriefed.

"Yes sir!" Ferretti and SG-2 responded.

"Carter, Teal'c," Jack addressed his team.

"We know sir," Sam cut him off before he could repeat the orders.

"Then lets hit it," Jack said putting on his cap in preparation to depart.

Giving the nod up to the control room Hammond reciprocated with that famous look. Jack had his orders even if Hammond hadn't said a thing they were to find "their boy". Turning back to the Stargate he watched the ring spin, automatically stepping back in response as the pooled kawooshed open. With one last look up to Hammond followed by one to his team he lead the charge. Stepping up the ramp Jack made to be the first one through as he stepped through the wormhole.

Sam and Teal'c followed right after before SG-2 had a chance to walk up the ramp. The team was to stick together until their fourth was found. Breathing out in reflex Sam stepped through letting the Event Horizon suck her up. Teal'c was next stepping through with Ferretti on his heels. Ferretti and his team followed close behind, Ferretti leading his team through the wormhole.

From above Hammond watched as the two teams stepped through the wormhole to that unknown planet. He had no idea what they were going to get once they returned, of whether Daniel would be dragged back to them but Hammond held onto hope. He waited a few more minutes before passing that silent order Walter. With one dance of the hand the sergeant shut down the Gate, Hammond watching the wormhole blink out.

"Bring him home Jack," Hammond whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>At least he was getting somewhere in his unusual method of fixing things. Daniel could say he was a lot more accomplished than he gave himself credit for as he surveyed his handiwork. All of the crystals that were previously in a disordered array were now lying in front of him in a line. Now all he had to do was find the perfect combination to make the Stargate open. That in itself was going to be the hard part since crystals weren't exactly something he could translate on the fly. This wasn't going to be cut and dry but something made of trial and error.<p>

The cord that had held them in the wrong position was severed recoiling in itself in the DHD in a ball that Daniel hoped didn't hinder his return. Stopping for a moment he surveyed his hands that were dotted with new wounds that bled. Cuts and scrapes in both palms were a show of how much work he had done as pieces of stone and cord had cut into his tender flesh. Actually looking down at his forearms Daniel could see other wounds that had opened up in his recent labor, all from yesterdays tumble from the Gate. Speaking of tumble he was actually feeling better than he had in hours but it wasn't from the pain medication he had taken so long ago but more from the adrenaline that ran through his veins at the sentiment of returning home.

It wasn't like the pain wasn't there; oh it was there all right right down to the agony that still bit at his knee with the slightest movement. Daniel swore the minute he returned to the SGC he wouldn't even complain when Janet ordered a heaping dose of morphine, actually he was considering getting down on metaphorical knees to demand it. But he couldn't let the pain win him over if he were to get this done.

Sighing he took a quick break from his work relaxing for only a minute as he looked up at the sun. It was the hottest time of the day and he regretted not being able to drink a pint or two of water. His mouth dry and stomach rumbling maybe a longer break was in need. Reaching over Daniel pulled out yet another energy bar from one of the pockets in his vest. Unwrapping it he bit into the small bar savoring every bit of its chocolaty goodness. While not the most delectable item in the world and certainly no 5th Avenue Bar Daniel thought it was the best tasting piece of chocolate he ever had. It hit the spot, giving him just the amount of energy needed to continue his repairs with its high protein content. He chased it with just a small sip from his canteen, just enough to wet his mouth and quench that insatiable thirst. That was another thing he couldn't wait to do once arriving home, ordering up the biggest gallon jug of ice cold water to devour in one sitting.

Break completed he continued on with his work but not before wiping his face with his final spare bandana. Hot couldn't even describe this place, oven was a more fitting word. But there was a light at the end of the tunnel; the faster he worked the quicker he would get home. Pushing the bandana back into his pocket Daniel delved back into his work.

"Okay, what would Sam do? She would rearrange the crystals in an organized manner. No, she would find a logical scientific solution but that's right Daniel you're not a physicist, you're an archeologist who can speak 23 languages not exactly useful here," Daniel began cajoling himself.

So he hoped it was the heat that was causing his sudden lapse in sanity because the other option was somewhere Daniel didn't really want to go to. He was trying to keep himself company while coming up with a logical solution for it all. It wasn't like the combination for the right order was just going to pop up out of nowhere. He was beginning to realize that this DHD was unlike anything he had seen in the past and not just because of the wild crystals, or was it because of the wild crystals. Most DHD's just had that signature main crystal in the center but not this one, well it had that red crystal too but the innards were an adventure all in itself.

"Sam would stop talking to herself and get to work," Daniel set his mind straight.

No Sam wouldn't be talking to herself so Daniel needed to get to work. He wanted to get home now! Turning back to the DHD he set about to rearrange the inner crystals in a more organized manner starting with that one little one he had pried off last. He had to be careful though as the inside of the stone dialing device had sharp edges and dangling sharp wire. So the System Lords were more resourceful than he could ever imagine by not only messing up the DHD but booby-trapping it as well. He would just have to be extra careful as he set the crystals back in their places.

"There, one down nine more to go," Daniel joked a little.

* * *

><p>He breathed in his first reflexive breath as usual and instantly regretted it as the hot and humid air made him cough. Coming out on the other side Jack was surprised at the wetness in the air. Moans and groans could be heard from the other team as they joined him, Sam's breathing feeling much too warm on his neck as she stood behind. While it had been muggy on P5C-118 this planet felt worse, more like a typical summer day in Houston, Texas. Even complete with that dense humidity in the air that made one instantly wet.<p>

"Okay spread out, Ferretti take your team to the left we'll take the right," Jack ordered.

"Yes sir," Ferretti responded before leaving with his team.

"God its hot sir," Sam thought aloud.

"Yeah it is…..Where's that yellow brick road when you need it," Jack mused aloud as he sighted the absence of any path from the Stargate.

So not exactly a planet that any culture had been utilizing. Or maybe they were too primitive to even know what the Stargate was; surely they had seen that in the past. Well whatever it was it wasn't what they came for. With one sole purpose on his mind Jack straightened his cap and put on his shades before walking down the steps by the Stargate. It was time to bring Daniel home wherever the archeologist had run to. He was either right near the Gate or had gotten farther probably in search of refuge and shelter. So they would fan out in a few mile radius and if they didn't succeed a new planet would be explored come approval or not.

"Okay fan out, Teal'c take point," Jack ordered his team.

He took to the right, into the overhang of trees. There wasn't much place for anybody to go considering it was just an overhang of jungle with the accompanying heat. Stepping into the trees Jack's hands batted out to move the offending branches. How long could Daniel last here with this heat? Coming out into a relative clearing he grabbed his binoculars from his vest and brought them up to his eyes. Nothing for the eye to see except trees, trees, and more trees. No villages could be seen not even a shack making this planet uninhabited in Jack's mind.

"_Sir, we can try hailing him on the radio," _Sam's voice came through his radio.

"Try it Carter, Teal'c," Jack returned bringing the radio on his vest up to his lips.

"_Daniel its Sam come in. Daniel come in if you here us and relay last position," _Jack heard Sam broadcast.

"_Daniel Jackson if you can hear us give away your position,"_ Teal'c added.

Sighing Jack tapped the transmitter button the radio and brought it up to his mouth, _"Daniel we're if you can hear us, tell us where you are and we'll find you. Daniel come in, Daniel!"_.

His voice had reached a desperate edge that right now he didn't care broadcasted throughout both teams. Maybe they could use it to give them some push to work harder in finding Daniel. Jack had to take a step back and breathe, they weren't getting anywhere. So far no traces were found that Daniel was even here even if he had decided to dial out to another world. They were fast approaching failure and Jack knew this was it once returning to the SGC; Hammond had made that clear with his orders from the White House.

"_Colonel come in," _Ferretti checked-in.

"Go ahead Major," Jack responded.

"_Colonel we searched the perimeter and there's no sign of Jackson, It doesn't even look like he was even here, at least not over this way," _Ferretti relayed.

"Affirmative recall back to the Gate, search is over," Jack ordered.

"_Yes sir," _Ferretti complied and Jack could almost hear that same defeat in his voice as the rest of his team.

"Daniel where are you?" Jack asked the air as he did one final search of his own. He went just a little deeper when a sound alerted him to something lurking in the trees. Turning sharply his P90 was already up in the defensive position as his eyes scanned the immediate area. It was the feral growl from behind him that had his hair standing on end. Slowly he began to turn before snapping all the way around. What he found behind him didn't even give him a chance to trigger his weapon as it leaped out of the trees.

Before Jack could even react the animal, a cross between a mountain lion and a cheetah, latched onto his arm. Sending him to the ground he was powerless to do anything as the animal had him in its grasp. On the way down one shot was fired as his finger was compressed on the trigger. Clamping down on his right forearm as he brought it up to protect his face Jack could feel its teeth sinking in deep. With a howl of pain he tried to jerk away only making situation worse as the cat bit down harder. In defiance to his fighting the animal lashed out again, one heavily clawed paw swiping across his neck. If he didn't do something fast he was going to be mauled.

Jack continued to fight mindless of the agony in his arm and the burning sting that now bit at his neck. He was able to shake the cat off his forearm for more than a second before the animal decided on a new tactic. Trying to roll over for his P90 Jack didn't get very far when the cat once again attacked, this time clamping those vicious teeth on his bicep. At least it was his right arm every time because Jack didn't really want to think about having two arms out of commission. He screamed again for good measure, calling out for anybody to help as the animal was succeeding in its fight.

"Colonel!" Carter yelled as she neared in a dead run.  
>"O'Neill!" Teal'c added bringing up her rear.<p>

"Carter shoot it! Carter!" Jack screamed.

Sam didn't hesitate as she brought up her P90, praying at the last moment that her aim was good. Hammering down on the trigger she unleashed a hail of machine gun fire into the animal that was almost succeeding in mauling her commanding officer. Stepping out of the way and up to the ensuing struggle it gave Teal'c room to join in the fight. The atmosphere burned around Sam as Teal'c released his own defense. One clip and three staff blasts later and the animal was officially dead.

"Took you long enough!" Jack quipped painfully.

"Sorry sir, what the hell is that thing," Sam asked.

"It appears to be a cat-like creature," Teal'c inquired.

"Ya think? A big cat thing, with big teeth," Jack shot back.

"Sir are you okay?" Carter asked.

"Yeahsureyabetcha….Ouch!" Jack groaned.

Slowly and painfully he pushed the animal off him, its blood soaking his uniform. Jack could do nothing but lay there for a moment trying to catch his breath and ease the pain. If the pain in his recent injuries weren't enough the not so soft landing had awakened new agony in his stiff and old joints. His knee was killing him from the fall, a wrong twist occurring as the animal launched. Taking a deep breath he rolled over and groaned, trying to lever himself off the ground.  
>"Sir do you need help?" Carter asked as she inched forward.<p>

"I'm fine," how many times had Daniel said that and not meant it, maybe his archeologist was rubbing off on him.

"Take my hand O'Neill," Teal'c said a big dark hand held out to him.

Jack didn't question as he took the Jaffa's hand but regretted it immediately as Teal'c pulled him from the ground awakening new pains. He winced and groaned as pain lanced through his knee and back. God he was getting too old for this and adding an attack from a demented mountain lion never helped. Bending over with yet another groan he retrieved his forgotten P90 before turning to look down at the creature. That was too close for comfort. Brushing dirt off his uniform he was ready to leave this hellhole of a planet.

Something caught Carter's attention though as she was prepared to leave, he could see it in her eye as her gun rose. Teal'c was on guard too, more so than usual as his staff weapon was held at the ready. They were not alone. A growl caught Jack's attention, one too familiar to him. Turning slowly the rustle of trees alerted him to instant danger. There in the trees surrounding them was the family of the cat that lay dead at their feet. One very angry family ready for dinner, the main course on the menu: SG-1.

"Run! Get back to the Gate!" Jack ordered.

Neither Sam nor Teal'c had to be ordered twice before taking off in a dead run. Jack was right behind them a pack of those cats dead on his heels. No way was he going to be eaten before finding Daniel. He had sworn to find his friend not get trapped off-world himself. Running like there was no tomorrow Jack had only one thing on his mind, the Stargate. He was pleased his other two teammates had his same sense of mind being feet in front of him. He just had one thing left to do as he fingered his radio.

"_Ferretti get back to the Gate now!" _the tone of his voice left no room for argument.

Nearing the Gate Jack spared only a glance behind him. He regretted it the instant he had to duck as one cat came a little too close for comfort. Swinging his arm back he fired his P90 one-handed as Carter did the same. On any other given day he would be scolding the major for the lack of aim when firing at this close of range but right now he would settle for more of these cats dead. So when Teal'c swung around to run backward for a moment as he fired his staff at the cat closing in on him Jack was pleased.

"Carter dial the Gate! Get us outta here!" Jack ordered his 2IC.

Sam didn't have to be asked twice as she slid up to the DHD. A quick glance to her right saw that SG-2 had joined them, Ferretti breathless with mouth agape as he saw the creatures for the first time. _What the hell are those things?_ she heard him say and was actually thinking the same thing if she were to say it aloud. As quick as possible her hands danced over the glyphs pushing down each symbol in record time. Before she knew it all were lit up as her hand came down on the center crystal.

Jack turned abruptly with Teal'c as their weapons raised to cover Carter. Ferretti and his team had joined them adding to the machine gun fire that felled cat after cat. They were still coming, as if one died another was resurrected instantaneously. He heard the Gate whoosh open behind him turning only for a fraction of a second to see the blue pool sustained in the ring. Releasing more torrents of gunfire they still kept coming, _come on Carter get us out of here. _

Sam ran from the DHD quickly bringing her wrist up and pushing back her sleeve. Punching in the code on her GDO she waited a second before stepping back. One cat had broken the lines defenses heading straight for her. As it leaped in the air she brought her P90 up halting it in its tracks. A satisfied grin crossed her lips as the animal fell to its death, blood soaking the grass. Okay it was time to go before more of those things came to finish the job. But then again they were trying to finish the job they started on her CO as one after another closed in for the attack.

"It's open come on!" she yelled.

"Go!" Jack returned.

Sam turned and ran towards the Gate jumping into the open wormhole before disappearing. Ferretti was next followed by his team making Jack and Teal'c last as always. They waited just for a moment, the last moment so they weren't chased down and followed. These things were both fast and smart enough to break their defenses. A mental count of three was apparently crossed between both Jaffa and colonel before they made a break for it. It wasn't surprising when three of the cats followed sprinting directly behind.

Sprinting up the small ramp that led to the wormhole Jack ignored the pain as he jumped through. Together as one Teal'c and Jack disappeared in the waiting wormhole, letting the Event Horizon swallow them in its embrace. While two of the creatures never made it to the Gate the third one did, entering only a few seconds behind both soldiers. They were angry as their meal got away, circling the now empty space waiting for more prey to come.

* * *

><p>For the second time in a day the unscheduled activation had gone off and Hammond felt no better than before. Standing in the same place he welcomed the team back the last time, the same place he had to notice the missing member, Hammond was expectant. So far nothing came through the Gate since Major Carter, Major Ferretti, and SG-2 came barreling through. Now all they had to wait on was Teal'c and Jack, of whom Hammond prayed carried Daniel between them. Maybe that was the reason for the sudden rush and apprehensive look on Sam's face.<p>

What felt like minutes were really just seconds as they ticked by. Those seconds being the short amount of time before the next to passengers came flying in. A look of fear danced across the General's face as Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c were spat out of the open wormhole, running as if their life depended on it down the ramp. Even from this distance George could clearly see the blood soaking Jack's uniform accompanied by the telltale limp of an injured limb or back. He could give orders from the Gate room Hammond decided as he took off out of the control room.

Entering the Gate room only a minute later he ran up to stand next to Sam, Jack, and Teal'c as Ferretti and his team remained on guard beside them. For that split second he could take in the team before another crisis presented itself Hammond noticed all three members of SG-1 breathless and flushed from exertion. Something really terrible happened on M7R-079 that in the back of his mind Hammond didn't want to know. Just the blood that covered the colonel answered some of the questions he conjured in his mind.

"Close the iris!" Jack screamed.

Walter must have heard the order or took in Jack's frantic expression because suddenly reinforced alloy was closing over the glimmering wormhole. The moment it closed Hammond heard something hitting on the other side. So similar to another time in the conflict with the breeders of Euronda that caused him to unconsciously wince at the sound. It only took another moment for the light that reflected from the wormhole to dissipate as the sound of a collapsing wormhole came to George's ears.

"What the devil was that?" Hammond asked a look of complete surprise on his face.

"They were waiting for us on the other side sir," Sam stated.

"Who was waiting?" Hammond hadn't gathered any villagers on the MALP.

"Not who but what. Big cats sir," Sam clarified.

"I believe they were the feline-like creatures indigenous to M7R-079. They were quite ferocious and attacked without provocation," Teal'c specified.

"That was a big black cat sir, with big teeth! Sharp teeth!" Jack quipped as he pointed to the Gate with his injured arm.

"Colonel you're bleeding," Sam noticed.

"I'm fine," Jack repeated the same expression he had used on that planet.

"Yeah right," Ferretti said under his breath.

"What was that major?" Jack gave a sharp look to Ferretti.

"Nothing sir," Ferretti answered quickly.

"Colonel you're injured," Hammond pointed out.

"I said I was fine," Jack protested.

"Sir you were nearly mauled to death," Sam countered earning a wide-eyed look from Hammond.

"He was attacked by the creature General Hammond," Teal'c informed the general now earning a look from Jack that the Jaffa conveniently ignored.

"Colonel O'Neill report to the infirmary," Hammond ordered.

"Yes sir," an order was an order even if Jack wanted nothing more than to disobey.

All that bottled up emotion was slowly leaking out and counting down like a bomb. Jack wanted to find Daniel yesterday even if the Powers That Be had other plans. What he thought would be the jackpot planet to find their friend nearly ended in death. Hammond could see that, could also see the dwindling patience Jack held right now and for that Jack was grateful. Hammond had every intention of finding Daniel as he had, as the rest of his team had. For Carter and Teal'c he knew they felt the same as the defeat was clearly written on their features. But it would have to wait because Jack had an appointment with his favorite Napoleonic Power Monger.


	4. Chapter 4

A Will to Survive

Chapter 4

Since all the crystals he had effectively replaced now came the easy part. Well easy for someone with two working legs and no pain. Daniel had to admit that the agony that had finally reached to manageable levels before was slowly creeping back to the surface. Maybe it was time for another dose or even that final syringe of morphine, no he wouldn't go there not yet. He had too much work to get done to be high on narcotics with nothing more on his mind than sleep. So he relied on a more primitive way to keep him going, a method based on pure adrenaline. But even that little strength it was giving him was beginning to slowly ebb with every passing hour.

Daniel decided to go with his more reasonable option, a break and ibuprofen. Leaning back from his newly, and hopefully properly, fixed DHD he settled to rest. Bringing his hand to his face Daniel considered that it might be time to put on a meager amount of sunscreen. He had no doubt Jack would laugh at him if he returned looking like a lobster. He also noticed the beginnings of a light beard, little more than a days worth, as he brushed a hand down his jaw. He didn't care what he looked like, his appearance probably fast approaching that of a POW in the desert complete with war injuries.

As he brought his hands down Daniel realized real quick that the sun's exposure wasn't confined to his face. His hands were cracked and peeling, red and blistered as he worked in the scorching sun and hot sand. They would hurt a lot worse if not for his other injuries but he knew that was only temporary until he returned to the SGC. But at least there he would have assurance that Janet wouldn't let him lay in pain, probably dope him to the gills an inch away from consciousness.

Painfully he shifted towards his pack, grabbing it and dragging it across the sand. Agony gripped his chest as he coughed, the sand clogging his throat. If he didn't see this much sand again it would be too soon. Why couldn't he get stranded on a jungle planet with plenty of rain? Because he carried the never ending bad luck of Daniel Jackson, the one the Powers That Be ensured one to be kicked when he was down. He knew Jack would think otherwise but getting stranded in Antarctica sounded a whole lot better than here right now.

Taking out the Tylenol and ibuprofen he took the cocktail as before washing it down with a little more water from his canteen. Shaking it once he was finished he noticed his rations were running short. He settled for just one more little sip noting that his mouth was becoming increasingly dryer. It either meant he was merely thirsty or something more sinister like the later stage of dehydration. The lack of heavy sweating from before was another alarming symptom that was beginning to show itself. He just had to think of the good rather than the bad, like slowly shriveling like a raisin.

Clipping his canteen back to his belt Daniel reached over for his forgotten vest. Somewhere in there he had a pair of cloves, a pair of cut-off's Jack made him use when shooting. His team leader was less than happy with him after returning with blisters and open wounds on his hands after a day in combat situations. Ever since then Daniel was charged with a pair of gloves that he never used, something all of the team was given but never used. Looking in every pocket Daniel remembered at the last moment it was the one mission when he left them in his locker, probably in defiance to Jack as he pestered the archeologist about the finer points of forgetting necessary supplies.

Maybe he could slip his jacket sleeves down as far as they could go to at least protect his wrists. The less sunburned he got the better chances he had at preventing dehydration. His boonie hat provided some protection to his face but nothing was there to protect his hands. So he would just have to deal with the pain that accompanied the cracked and peeling skin, the sunburn already beginning to blister. The thought of pouring the cool water over the reddened skin occurred to him but he had to ration, water for only drinking purposes. So he settled for the first aid kit, or whatever he could find in the kit.

Pulling it out of his open pack he unzipped the canvas bag and dug in. Two small burn dressings, a few minute packets of antibiotic cream, that little bottle of sunscreen, pain killers, one antiseptic wipe, and whatever leftover bandages he had. Nothing much for the acute sunburn that was plaguing him so he settled for the sunscreen. Only a little remained but it would be just enough for a thin coat on his hands and face, just enough to protect for at least a few hours. Squeezing the cream from the bottle he gently rubbed on his face first, the cold feeling good on his hot skin. He used whatever was left on his hands to spread down his neck in the front and back. Shaking the bottle he wanted every last ounce to rub on his hands, squeezing it on his right hand first.

The cold felt great, but soothing as it was rubbing it in was a bitch. The cool soothing cream was soon turned into acid as he smoothed it onto his tortured skin. Wincing and grunting he completed his task before moving onto his left hand and what do you know the left was just as painful. The only time his hands were this burnt was after he had the infinite wisdom to spill a half of pot of scalding hot coffee onto them in his office. Jack got him for that one for two weeks, the length of time he was off active duty while his hands healed. Lobster hands had become the affectionate nickname Jack came up with. He wondered what his name would be now with a peeling face and hands. Oh, he was never going to hear the end of it especially with his added knee injury.

Replacing the empty bottle back in the kit he stored his meager first aid supplies back in his pack. With his burns taken care of, well partially taken care of with what he had, and his pills taken it was time for a snack. Actually looking up the sun was changing, lowering a little to end the hottest time of day. The cycle on this planet was just confusing but he was beginning to get the hang of it. On Earth it was equivalent to mid-day, or maybe even later in the afternoon. But then again the sun had resumed its ferocious beating so maybe he got it all wrong.

Grabbing one of his three remaining power bars he savored every last bite. God he was hungry, so hungry that the second half of the MRE from last night sounded heavenly but he saved it for the night. At least the nausea from yesterday had disappeared but it brought an increasing need to eat. He would just have to hold out for the most another day, until that DHD was working for real. Rolling up the wrapper from the bar he stuffed it in his pocket before leaning back on the heated stone of the DHD. While his mind screamed to keep on working his body demanded rest. He went with his body's cries first, figuring if he was too tired to move than his mind would be useless. Letting his exhaustion and pain drown out all needs they swept to the back of his mind Daniel let his eyes slip closed.

* * *

><p>"I said I was fine," Jack groaned as he sat on the gurney. Normally Janet would agree but for someone who was just recently nearly mauled to an inch of his life she was inclined to disagree. Just one sight of him had her cringing, that little "doctor" mind rattling off all possibilities. Infection came first so Janet moved to clean the wounds that littered his right forearm, bicep, and neck. That creature really did a number on him just judging by the way he walked in, all stiff and guarding like there was some other hidden injury.<p>

"Colonel take off your jacket," Janet ordered.

Jack complied with little protest, which was almost unheard of for Janet but she knew he was hiding something deep inside that just wanted to get out. Janet watched as he tried not to wince as he removed his jacket, the mixture of dried blood from both himself and the animal sticking to the open wounds. Whatever the animal was had big teeth, like razor sharp teeth and very long claws by the look of his neck. It would be painful but with no lasting damage but the same couldn't be said for the rest of the colonel.

"What did this Colonel?" Janet asked as she carefully inspected his arm between deft hands.

"Big hairy cat, with sharp teeth," Jack described sarcastically.

"Oh, well it did a number on you," Janet commented as she stepped back.

No stitches just bandaging with antibiotic cream and rest. She would add in a tetanus shot and a hefty dose of penicillin too, God only knew what little germs were crawling around on the planet or the cat's mouth. Turning away from the colonel she gave orders to the nurse waiting for a moment for her to return. She could now see that impatience that Jack held back, a jittering of his leg to accompany his restlessness. To be honest she felt the same inside, it being agonizing to stand here and wait to see if a dear friend lived or died.

"Well I need to clean this up a little then dress it," Janet informed her.

"Whatever, just get it done Doc we have things to do," Jack responded impatiently.

On any other day Janet would be rolling her eyes but today she kept stoic. Glancing up she saw his two other teammates waiting, Sam with her head down sadness in her eyes while Teal'c remained stoic. She wanted to know but deep down already knew the answer. So she would complete this task as swiftly as possible unless another injury made itself known.

"This may sting a bit," Janet informed Jack before she swabbed the area with antiseptic.

Only a tiny hiss escaped Jack's lips, as he remained quiet. She wiped the area on his forearm; removing the dried blood before moving up to the smaller and more minor bites to his bicep. With his right arm cleaned she could concentrate on his neck where she just wiped a new antiseptic sponge over the three claw marks that began behind his ear and continued down to his collarbone. Actually that looked more painful than the bite marks, with all the little nerve endings exposed to open air.

"So was there any luck in finding Daniel?" Janet asked as she moved back to Jack's arm swabbing each bite wound with a decent amount of antibiotic cream.

"No, he wasn't there," Sam intoned her voice laden with sadness.

"I do however believe that Daniel Jackson is on another world as Major Carter explained earlier," Teal'c suggested.

"We won't stop looking and yes we failed, only succeeding in finding the cats from hell," Jack shot back.

"I hope we find him soon, he doesn't have very many rations," Janet thought.

"Yes Doc we know," Jack snapped and instantly regretted it by the look on Janet's face.

She stopped abruptly in her work, trying to remember another time Jack was this cross with her without being comical. Something had truly snapped in the colonel, something so deep that it left him confused. Pushing back his last biting remark she resumed her work reaching over to grab the gauze pads. Laying them strategically over each cluster of bite wounds she lightly patted them down so they would remain in place for her next task. Grabbing the rolling gauze Janet began the task of rolling it around Jack's forearm, starting from his wrist and rolling it up to his elbow. When his arm was bandaged and tape applied Janet moved onto the upper arm where some taped gauze would suffice.

"Here, tilt your head a little," Janet instructed.

She ignored his look as he complied giving her clear access to the scratch on his neck. Carefully and gently she placed a big enough piece of gauze to cover the length of the scratches before taping it down. Stepping back she got a good look at her handiwork pleased to see all the gruesome injuries now covered. He was looking more like the humpty dumpty colonel they all knew and loved, complete with all that gauze that covered his right side.

"All done, are there any other injuries I need to know about?" Janet inquired.

The fact that Jack got real silent at her question opened up a new avenue. Maybe watching as he winced at the slightest movement clued her in on something a little more than just those bites. Janet knew he would deny any other injury that may book him an extended stay in the infirmary but he would regret it later when he was unable to move. His knee she knew was once again twisted, what little ligaments remained pushed to their limit. And his back was a different story, too many years of pushing his body to the brink of exhaustion had finally come back to bite him in the ass.

"I'm fine can I leave now," Jack had that edge to his voice that left no room for small talk.

"What about your back and knee?" Janet asked.

Her insight paid off because suddenly Jack rolled his eyes wincing as movement must have set off a twinge of pain in either area. The look on Sam's face from behind was lost on Jack but not lost on her as her eyes told a different story. While Jack could deny he was injured his team never lied.

"I'm fine, the longer we sit here the more time Daniel is missing," Jack protested.

"Colonel pull your shirt up and let me take a look at your back," Janet ordered.

"Doc I don't have time for this," Jack bit out between clenched teeth.

"Sir you fell to the ground hard, let her take a look," Sam put in.

"Carter! We don't have time for this!" Jack snapped.

"I observed your fall O'Neill, you may not be without serious injury," Teal'c suggested.

"Sir just humor me," Janet gave him a look directly in his eyes her face like stone.

Breathing through his anger that rose to the surface Jack complied, pulling his black T-shirt from his BDU pants. Janet moved behind to the other side, ready to inspect and palpate the offending area. What she saw as he raised his shirt didn't surprise her. Deep bruising encompassed his lower back disappearing under his belt line, bruising that could've only been caused by a fall. Gently she put her hands to his back watching his reaction as she pressed down. He barely moved but the slight arching away and the hiss between teeth wasn't lost on her. An X-ray would be required just to see that he didn't slip a disk but Janet's initial diagnosis was deep muscle bruising and spasms.

"There's a lot of bruising back here Colonel," Janet announced.

"Ya think? I fell end of story," Jack shot back.

"What about your knee?" Janet added as she walked back to the front of the gurney.

"It's fine," Jack's quick answer didn't sound at all convincing.

"Let me see," Janet said leaving no room for Jack to protest as she went to her knees.

Pulling up his pant leg Jack could do nothing more than sit back as she completed her job. He wanted to yell at her, stomp out of the infirmary up to Hammond's office but knew Janet wouldn't have any of it. Relaxing only a bit he regretted leaning back on his arms as pain shot through his body. Maybe he was truly getting too old for this but he would contemplate it later once Daniel was back with them. He spared a glance down at Janet her look of surprise not lost on him.

"Well it doesn't look like you did anymore damage but I want you off this leg before any more ligament strain occurs," what she meant was the few remaining ligaments that held his old and tired knee together. Even after all these years the injury still haunted him, to the point that Janet was already pestering him about yet another surgery to correct the damage. A surgery or injury he couldn't think about right now. He would consider it after Daniel returned, rest it when he could share a bed beside his friend in the infirmary.

"Yeah I know so can I go now?" Jack asked.

"I want to give you a muscle relaxant….," Janet began but didn't get to finish.

"No! No muscle relaxants, I need to be awake," Jack countered.

"Colonel…," Sam tried to protest.

"We need to find Daniel and we're not going to get anywhere with me in the infirmary. So if you are finished I need to go," Jack turned to Janet.

"Fine, keep those dressings dry and come back tonight to have them changed. I want you to ice your back and knee and I'll give you some ibuprofen. You also need a tetanus booster and a shot of penicillin because there is no telling what you were exposed to," Janet compromised but that edge never left her voice.

"Good so do it so I can go," Jack's answer had Sam rolling her eyes and Teal'c raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, roll up your sleeve," Janet instructed.

Jack rolled up his left sleeve giving her full access to his bicep. Swiping it quickly with an alcohol wipe she pushed the needle home, pulling back on the plunger slightly before pushing the medication in. The tetanus booster given she turned to grab the second syringe as Mary Beth, the nurse on call, walked over with a medication cup. Wiping the area once more she repeated the procedure with the antibiotic a little sorry for her actions once Jack jolted.

"God Doc, what size needle was that?" Jack quipped as he rolled down his sleeve.

"Here take these," Janet decided to let the comment slide as she pushed the little medicine cup in Jack's hands.

He took them, deciding to dry swallow the two ibuprofen tablets before Sam had a chance to get a cup of water. It put just a little ease to Janet's mind that at least his pain would be dimmed a little. Handing him a reusable ice pack she made sure he took it for later. Hopefully he would comply and ice his knee or else she would see him in here later when he collapsed. One day the surgery would come but Janet knew it wouldn't be any day soon. For now all she could do was let him go and pray he followed her orders. But then again letting him leave against her advice may just bring Daniel back sooner, something that she was willing to allow.

"Good, thanks Doc," Jack nodded sharply as he slid off the bed painfully.

"Don't forget to keep that dry and come back later," Janet's comment was more towards Teal'c and Sam than Jack.

"Yeah, yeah," Jack dismissed.

It was all she could do as a doctor. Some patients complied with her orders while others, like Jack, just delved back into work only a short time after yet another near-death. She had no doubt Jack was okay to return to work but she knew he wouldn't take it easy, the thought of light duty lost on him as much as it was lost on Daniel in the same situation. Actually thinking back Janet recalls the moment Daniel decided to skip out of the infirmary only mere moments after waking up from a five hour period of being unconscious following a concussion to do the same. Watching Jack limp from the infirmary followed by his team it was the best she could do for now.

* * *

><p>When Daniel woke he noticed the sun had changed. <em>Damn<em>, he only meant to rest his eyes not take a catnap. Groaning as he sat back up from the DHD he instantly yelped when a new pain joined the party with the others. This one a little more ominous than the other being that it was a stab in the left side of his abdomen. It felt like he had been kicked in the gut sometime during his little nap. Maybe he dismissed it after inspecting his injuries, the agony in his knee outshining any other pain he may have had. The fact that he didn't have any new unexplained acute weakness gave him a little comfort, it wasn't like he going into shock any time soon. It was actually funny that for an archeologist to know the exact signs of shock having felt every one of them at some point.

Pushing open his jacket he lifted his shirt to inspect the new painful area, noticing the bruise he must have dismissed earlier. The bruising extended over his entire abdomen down to his bellybutton only slightly worse on the left. So he had a little more damage than he initially thought. His belly felt swollen but as he palpated he didn't note any distension, something that gave him a little ease of mind. Pressing a hand into the spot Daniel saw spots, okay so not such a good idea. So he could add possible internal injury to the list. _That's just great._

"I apparently missed that one," Daniel mused out loud.

Dismissing the pain that plagued him Daniel had to continue on. The nausea had returned with a vengeance whether from his newfound abdominal pain or the return of the concussion he didn't know. Maybe it was the fact he was still hungry, a good sign he figured. Risking a glance at his watched he could barely make out the hands under the cracked plastic. Four hours he guessed he had fallen asleep and by looking at the position of the sun Daniel figured it was an accurate assumption.

Pulling over his pack he dug through it until he pulled out the remaining half of the MRE and heating supplies. Setting up the sterno and heater Daniel poured the rest of the MRE into the cup. It wasn't much but it was something and he could do his own self-diagnosis of the cause of the nausea if it stayed down. He sat back waiting for the meal to heat, painfully aware that the pain in his abdomen hadn't abated. Actually it was beginning to feel like the pain he felt in the beginnings of his appendicitis just on the left. But the lack of a cold sweat and weakness told him it was something either very slow or minor.

Taking the cup from the heater and blowing out the sterno Daniel was prepared to eat. Digging in he tried to make the macaroni and cheese last taking little sips from his canteen between bites. Once again he wondered how his team was hoping they hadn't landed in his same predicament. But the lack of rescue alerted him to a possible scenario that his team was stranded as well but where was lost to him. He didn't even know where here was taking a wild guess that it was a moon of either P5C-118 or neighboring planet. If Sam were here she would know but it was just him. Speaking of alone Daniel glanced at the work on the DHD praying that he guessed the correct combination because to tell the truth he was running out of steam to try again. With barely any water rations left and little food Daniel didn't have much time left.

* * *

><p>She sat in her lab staring at the wall. For the first time in a long time Sam was lost. After leaving the infirmary she went directly to the control room to speak with her father only to find out he was on a mission. The Tok'ra were assisting in the search since they were at a standstill. Hammond had made that clear more than once even if the general wanted so badly to disregard those orders. She had seen the way Jack walked away seething and couldn't help feel the same. Staring at the board she had set up with all those useless Gate addresses Sam went over the numbers again.<p>

"It doesn't make any sense!" she yelled to herself.

On a whim she picked up a ball that was on her desk and with one strong flick of the wrist flung it across the lab. As the ball went wide, bouncing off the wall and traveling to the other side a new idea came to mind. Frowning she got up from her stool and picked the ball up from the floor. Once more she threw the ball back at the wall following its every move as it bounced off the adjacent wall and traveled to the opposite corner.

Ball forgotten Sam picked up the nearest marker and went to the white board. Her hand danced over the board writing down equation after equation, the numbers creating a symphony in her head. Maybe it was a plausible idea but others who may just be knowledgeable in wormhole physics may think she was crazy. There was still the other idea she tried to forget but was becoming all too real. Stepping back from her work she saw the new equations on the board, redrawing her original lines to accommodate her new theory.

"Carter," Jack announced as he limped into her lab.

"Colonel, how are you feeling?" she was bold for asking but didn't really care how he felt.

"I'm fine," Jack said with that sarcastic edge in his voice bordering on annoyance.

"You have an idea Major Carter," it wasn't a question but a statement as Teal'c joined them.

"Yeah, I do," Sam stated.

"Is it any better than the last because that one sucked," Jack quipped.

"I'm sorry Colonel, the MALP didn't show any wildlife on M7R-079. I didn't know exactly what kind of topography we were going into," Sam explained.

"Whatever, so idea shoot," Jack prompted.

"What if Daniel traveled backwards," Sam suggested.

"I thought you couldn't do that," Jack inquired.

"Was it not you Major Carter who explained that matter could only travel one way through an open wormhole?" Teal'c asked.

"Yes I did and I don't mean literally backward. What if the particle stream as it jumped slingshot around the planet because of built up energy to an adjacent orbiting moon? If that's the case than Daniel may just be closer to P5C-118 than we initially thought," Sam said.

"Okay, what if he did its not like we are given clearance to search," Jack shot back.

"I know but it's just a theory sir. Without being able to search every one of these planets I'm starting to believe that Daniel's not going to come back," Sam countered saying the words none of them wanted to hear.

"He's coming back Carter and I'll be damned if we sit here doing nothing while he's out there!" Jack raised his voice.

"I don't know colonel! I'm sorry I don't know, all I know is that the longer he's missing the less his chances are of returning. We left him behind sir," tears began leaking from Sam's eyes as her wall begun to crumble.

"I know Carter, I know. He's coming back, he's Daniel," Jack said softly as he pulled Sam to him wrapping his arms around her in an embrace.

"We left him behind," Sam cried repeating those words she said almost four years ago.

"I do not believe Daniel Jackson would give up that easily," Teal'c suggested.

"We have to keep trying," Sam broke away from Jack's embrace as Teal'c laid a hand on her arm.

"There's not much that we can do," a new deep accented voice sounded from the door.

"General," Jack greeted.

"I just got off the phone with Washington, they have officially declared Dr. Jackson as presumed dead KIA. They stated that our allies can take over the search for a body but we are not to engage in anymore search and rescue operations until they deem it worthy of the resources. They said we are to have a memorial service by the end of the week," General Hammond said solemnly.

"Our allies? You mean us? That's just like them, God forbid no technology comes out of this. So they rather sacrifice Daniel because no worthy technology will be found in the rescue efforts?" Sam was angry now.

"That's exactly what they mean Carter," Jack answered.

"The Tok'ra will continue the search?" Teal'c asked.

"Yes and the Asgard if they agree to our requests," Hammond told them.

"Oh Thor will agree," Jack said.

"So that's it, we just continue on with our lives," Sam choked.

"I'll be damned if I think for a moment that Dr. Jackson is dead and I'll ensure you that if it were up to me we would never stop looking but I have my orders. As for SG-1 the president said for you to resume operations ASAP but he decided to leave it up to me so as of right now you are off active duty and on stand down until further notice," Hammond intoned.

"What about Major Davis?" Jack spoke up.

"I'll have you know that when I recently contacted Major Davis he stated that he tried to talk to the president about our plight but the president had made up his mind. Major Davis wishes he could've been more help but he tried and wanted me to tell you that if he were able he would give the order to go ahead with search operations," Hammond informed them.

"I refuse to believe that Daniel's dead," Jack protested.

"I know and by the way Colonel O'Neill shouldn't you be in the infirmary?" Hammond turned to Jack.

"Doc released me," Jack said quickly.

Hammond didn't really believe the answer but chose to move passed it. They had bigger fish to fry concerning their friend. Jack still refused to believe Daniel was permanently missing even if the odds were stacked against him. _Search and rescue operations when they deem worthy _meant in a few days, a few days that Daniel didn't have. Maybe they would get lucky and the Tok'ra would dial in telling them some operative suddenly found Daniel in the least expected place. Maybe their godsend would come out of the blue once the president noticed that Daniel was just as valuable a resource as anything else. It didn't seem likely at this point as they were once again charged to wait, this time for closure that only came with a body and memorial service. But SG-1 chose not to believe that's why they held onto hope.

* * *

><p>He finished his meal and felt only a little more energized than before. His abdomen still ached and his knee was burning with a new type of agony. Storing his supplies once more he reached for the first aid kit taking a quick inventory of what little painkillers he had left. One dose of Tylenol, no ibuprofen, and that one remaining morphine injector was what stood between him and the pain. Breathing through the pain that came with movement Daniel was beginning to feel sick. Not the sick that came with fever but one that came with pure exhaustion.<p>

He could only remember one time he felt this exhausted and on the edge of breaking and that was waiting for his team while recovering from an emergency appendectomy. But then he had others to keep him afloat like General Hammond and Janet who had been more than just a little support. Here he was alone left to his own devices to survive. That little syringe of morphine was looking closer in his mind but he resisted the urge until he had a clear picture of going home.

Centering himself Daniel stood gasping as the pain returned. Glancing down he was happy the stick and metal that held his leg straight remained in place, the bandana's doing their job. Daniel wondered what it would feel like without those supports, if he would even be able to drag himself up to a partial standing position. If he could call it that considering that if he let go of the DHD Daniel would be flat on his face.

Leaning over the DHD sweat poured down his face with the exertion. Now the nausea had returned at full force, the world spinning before his eyes as his vision blurred. So the concussion had to resurface at some point but why had it been now? Thankfully his half of MRE was staying down in its rightful place so at least one thing was on his side. The same couldn't be said for his vision though as everything was one big blur. Remembering he bent down gingerly for his vest picking it up carefully before putting it on. His belt soon followed, clipping it to his waist but keeping his holster hanging loose. Reaching up to one of the pockets Daniel grabbed his broken glasses from his vest. As he put on the shattered lenses a strange thought came to mind, one that could only come from exhaustion, _I have to stop breaking these this is my second pair this year. _

Even through cracked lenses his vision was clearer booking another argument of his concussion. Even in perfect health his vision had a tendency to get worse the more tired he got. Staring down at the glyphs on the DHD Earth's address came as instant recall. He couldn't help but smile, hopefully his hard work had paid off. Leaning over carefully he glanced at his handiwork to make double sure that every crystal was in place before dialing, no telling what may occur if one was out of place. He was satisfied or as satisfied as one would be to fix a DHD with no prior experience, he just hoped his mock Sam routine had paid off. Standing back up straight Daniel leaned most of his weight against the DHD. Hands hovering over the stone he began dialing.

* * *

><p>It happened in an instant, the unscheduled Gate activation alarm blaring in the base. The klaxon screamed alerting all in the base to their respective posts. In the labs Jack, Sam, and Teal'c were immediately on their feet running at break neck speed to the control room. Jack was first, on point as usual, as he pushed all pain in his body beside as he ran. Sam and Teal'c were directly on his heels very aware of that limp that remained in their team leader even at the fast run. But there wasn't time for worry or caution only to get to the control room and wait for Daniel. If it was Daniel but they held onto hope.<p>

They reached the control room in record time taking their place behind Walter as he watched the consoles. Within seconds of their arrival Hammond slid in next to them running as fast as they were from his office. One thing was on everyone's mind, that one thing being Daniel. Finally he had found a way home or it was the Tok'ra coming to bear either good or bad news. Whatever it was they could only wait.

"Incoming traveler," as if Walter even had to announce.

"IDC?" Hammond asked.

"Not yet," so Tok'ra then.

"Close the iris," Hammond ordered.

"What do we do now?" Jack asked apprehension clear in his voice.

"We wait," Hammond intoned.

Together they all held their breath, closing their eyes as if waiting for a miracle. Even Walter was breathing heavily as he continued to watch the console, desperate to see that familiar IDC flash upon the screen. Now all they had to do was wait even if waiting was the hardest thing any of them had to ever do. Jack continued to watch the Gate as the wormhole shimmered behind the iris and for the first time in years actually said a silent prayer to a god he didn't believe in. Maybe it was time to believe in miracles.


	5. Chapter 5

A Will to Survive

Chapter 5

It was as if all time had stopped as they all held their breath. Just watching the computer for an IDC was agonizing. Jack hadn't moved from his spot in the two minutes he had been standing there. Behind him Teal'c and Sam were stone still while Hammond held his ground beside him. The four of them watched and waited, hearts fluttering in nervous chests. For Jack it was quickly becoming the hardest moment in his life, as if waiting for life and death literally.

_Come on, come on, _he thought over and over.

Sam had her eyes closed as if fearing what may flash across the screen while Teal'c remained expressionless. The iris closed it all depended on that little set of numbers that separated friend from foe. But was it Daniel or someone else, or possibly an ally to give them good news. Nothing could be made certain until whoever or whatever on the other side finally completed the task of making themselves known. So they waited as patiently as they could while inside all five souls in the control room were on edge.

Suddenly Walter started his eyes instantly on the screen. Like in slow motion the numbers came one by one across the screen giving the technician just enough time to make sense of them. It all depended on the identification though, whether it was a true SG-1 code. Now Jack was shifting from one leg to another whether from his nerves that he kept so well hidden or the pain that continued to plague his knee. If it truly was pain than Hammond and his team had been feeling it too because they suddenly had an uncanny ability of mirroring the colonel's every move. Recognition lit up on Walter's face before he sighed, his whole body sagging as he dropped his eyes.

"IDC?" Hammond asked pensively.

"SG-15's IDC sir," Walter announced in a voice that betrayed his sadness.

"Open the iris," Hammond ordered in a soft voice.

The rug had been pulled out from under them. SG-15, not Daniel, their fears now being answered. For Jack it was like a bullet to the heart as the iris opened, watching those four members of the wrong team come through that wormhole. For them all it had been the final straw between holding it together and breaking down. It could be seen in Hammond's demeanor, as the former strong general seemed to have lost all his reserved energy. Shoulders dropping he gave one final glance to the occupants in the control room before walking back to his office.

No one said anything instead remaining silent as the reality finally hit. Daniel was lost and possibly never coming back. Now those words MIA made sense to them all. The klaxon had fooled them into thinking of a miracle just like another time before. For the SGC with SG-15's return it had become a normal day and while Daniel Jackson would be remembered they had to go on. For Sam her world had stopped with that one false alarm. Exchanging a glance with Jack and Teal'c she had to turn her head as her eyes glistened. Lowering her head she took the same route as Hammond and walked from the control room in the direction of the briefing room.

Jack and Teal'c were left alone to their thoughts, the Jaffa choosing to remain silent as Jack's breathing was the only thing heard. Jack knew Teal'c shared his same thoughts, still reeling from the reality of leaving a man behind. Just seeing that pain on Sam's face made it all that real, made it something he wished he could run from. But he couldn't run, he Colonel Jack O'Neill had to live up to his failure and remember where he went wrong. As he thought about this recent false alarm and lost hope Jack noticed Teal'c had left. Glancing up the stairs he knew exactly where his two teammates had gone, to the comfort of silence and solitude. So ignoring the pains in his body and soul he elected to join them, limping up the stairs to the briefing room. While any other time he would prefer to wallow in his self-pity it was time to be with his team to share in a grief.

* * *

><p>It had failed, he had failed. It was no use there was no way he was going home. Sighing Daniel watched with dismay as the DHD powered down, no wormhole in sight, hot tears prickling his eyes. Unable to bear his weight any longer Daniel's legs, well leg, buckled. Complete utter exhaustion finally engulfed him as he slid down the DHD to the hot ground. It was official he was giving up. He was trapped here in the endless heat to wait to die.<p>

Memories of a past mission, a suicide mission set up in attempt to end Apophis, that ended a lot better than any of them had planned came to mind. But this wasn't the case; there was no way off this planet in the middle of nowhere. Glancing up at the scorching sun Daniel could just make out the shadows the vultures had begun to make. Circling for the kill they waited for him to wither and die. After all these missions and near death scenarios it had come to this, a moon in the middle of nowhere with only a malfunctioning Stargate and birds.

Sitting back his head cracked lightly against the stone, as the strength seemed to rush from his body. All adrenaline of the past day was gone leaving him spent as he sat there. His little fall to the ground had reawakened the pains in his body beginning with his knee. Looking to what remained of his gear that laid beside him Daniel came to a decision. Dragging over his pack he dug through it until he came to the first aid kit. Opening up the small canvas bag his prior resolve at the use of narcotics was gone as he pulled out his last remaining morphine injector.

Uncapping both ends Daniel took a deep breath before setting it to his thigh. This was the final straw, the last moment of truth of any chance to return. Sighing he pushed down engaging the injector, wincing as the needle entered the muscle. Tossing the spent injector on the ground he lost the will to care. As he waited for the euphoria that would come Daniel made one last lucid decision. So unclipping his canteen Daniel set about to down the final remains of the water. Sitting like a broken puppet with his strings cut he wanted to cry, to get down on his knees and beg for mercy. A swift death not drawn out by the impending dehydration and heat stroke. Maybe he would do it himself with what little remained in his clip. No, he wouldn't go there even how low he had fallen.

Taking out one of his last power bars he nibbled on the chocolate as he sipped the water. It wasn't until about fifteen, for what he could guess, minutes later when the sudden euphoria hit. Spinning the narcotic hit twice as hard as the past two times summing up how dehydrated he must have been. It was almost like lights flashed before his vision creating a flashback worthy of the sixties, every pain and worry slowly dissolving away. Now he felt good, good enough to sit here and wait for what the Powers That Be had planned next.

* * *

><p>It was official, according to Washington Daniel was now declared dead. Word had come after some so-called expert in Wormhole physics explained Sam's possible theory of lost matter in an Event Horizon to someone at the top. That person receiving the message none other than Senator Kinsey who took no time at all relaying it to all those in charge. Together they sat seething since Hammond had shared the news, first in the briefing room and now in Sam's lab. It wasn't that they were angry with Hammond; no they were quite happy with him after seeing the pure hatred on the general's face at the mention of Kinsey. Now the General was officially locked in his office having spent this time alone planning a memorial service. At least they weren't going to be cleaning any apartments any time soon because all four of them still refused to believe what Washington had been so quick to call.<p>

"I don't believe it sir," Sam choked out changing some of her previous phrase said a day ago as she theorized Daniel's disappearance.

"You think I do?" Jack shot back his tone defensive.

"O'Neill," Teal'c warned sensing his agitation.

"Sorry Carter, I'm just….," he didn't really have to finish the statement they all knew.

"I still believe that Daniel Jackson would remain on living even without the proper resources," Teal'c said.

"There's still a good chance," Sam amended.

There was always chance, a very small chance that their friend had survived but it was still a chance. So what remained of SG-1 would be damned if they let any big wigs up in Washington who never took the time to understand declare him dead. Thankfully Hammond had the same idea because right after that near optimism with the Gate he called upon the Tok'ra and reinforced his order to find Daniel. Jacob had made it very clear that they would search until something came up, come hell or high water he would find Daniel.

"I will be in my quarters," Teal'c broke through the silence.

"I gotta go," Jack added before getting up painfully and limping out of Sam's lab.

After Jack left abruptly Teal'c followed but not before lowering his head towards Sam in his usual greeting. Jack was a mystery but she knew exactly where Teal'c was going, back to his quarters to sit quietly in kel'no'reem. She was left alone in her lab and to her thoughts, staring at that board she had set up with all the good possibilities. Walking back to the white board Sam continued to work the equations that seemed almost useless, eager to pull some miracle at the zero hour. It wasn't like Daniel hadn't done it before; he had pulled many miracles out of a hat with the rest of them. Maybe this was just one of those times, one moment declared dead while the other he was fooling them all by stepping through that Gate. But even with the odds against it Sam was willing to hold onto that hope.

* * *

><p>Hope was something Daniel no longer possessed as he sat in the hot desert. Tossing back the few remaining sips of water Daniel was at the end of his rope. Head lolling side to side against the hard stone of the DHD Daniel stared up at the sun. He was wrought with pain and exhaustion, the sun sapping what little energy he had left. Then as quickly as it came it left, the exhaustion shifting into something different.<p>

"That's it," Daniel's head snapped up as the thought came, hitting him like a train off the tracks. _Energy, _that's why it never worked. Thinking back to all those lectures Sam had drilled them with that he miraculously listened to. A wormhole needed a sufficient amount of energy to engage and sustain. That was the one thing the DHD lacked, the energy to engage the Stargate. It explained why the glyphs lit up and the Gate tried to spin. It had turned into the 'little Stargate that could' and Daniel had to make it work. Now it once again came down to his very weak engineering skills.

Slowly and carefully Daniel pushed up from the DHD trying to cause himself as little pain as possible. That adrenaline that had won over the morphine previously and had so quickly vanished recently had returned kicking in that innate fight or flight. Fighting his way back to hope Daniel ran over every variation of how to create this energy in his head. Over and over the ideas ran across his mind, thinking back to previous missions for a possible solution. The memory of Ernest's planet flashed in his mind, the idea fresh and promising. But he had no lightening rod nor lightening to create the energy out of thin air so another idea must be thought up and quickly. While the adrenaline was keeping him on his feet Daniel only had a short time before dehydration and agony won out bringing him right back where he started, waiting to die in the sun.

Energy didn't just create itself; it needed a catalyst, as Sam would say. But what could be the catalyst and ingredients from the nothing he possessed? That's when the thought came to him, the one idea that would even have Sam proud. The one thing that could provide enough energy to open the Gate, the same that had been taking his own energy little by little since being stranded on this planet: the sun. The only pitfall, how to harness the energy with what little supplies he had. That's when he remembered the one kit that had been his saving grace. A thermal blanket was standard in all SG first aid kits, being utilized for both hypothermia and to stave off shock. A thermal blanket that had a reflective side perfect for soaking up the sun's rays, like his very own homemade solar panel in a way.

The only problem he found was how to jury rig a set up that would work. Dragging the first aid kit to him Daniel yanked out the little square package that contained the thermal blanket and set it on the ground beside him. Pulling his combat knife from its sheath he used it to open the package, his burnt and cut hands almost useless now. Now all he needed was a wire to connect the panel to the main workings of the DHD to transmit the power to activate the Gate. That was the tricky part considering there was nothing that could be used or was there? Daniel leaned over a bit to peer inside of the DHD staring directly at the coils of wire that he had cut previously. The last item a soldering iron would have to be replaced with what was left of his cracked lenses. If there was a time for a record of the most MacGyvering on this little jaunt it was now. Actually this was becoming like learning Ancient all over again. Clicking his heels three times wasn't going to work this time.

With a flick of the wrist his knife was safely secured to the ground, the handle sticking up for easy access. Now Daniel could officially get to work, arranging the little supplies he had to make this work. Maneuvering himself on the ground it provided a clear entry into the DHD and with a few pulls on the wires Daniel loosened the cables that had previously locked up his way home. Freeing up one of the longer wires Daniel was able to create just enough slack in the sharp line to toss above the DHD. Dangling across the center crystal it was prepared to be hooked up.

Unfortunately hooking up his makeshift solar panel also meant he once again had to get to his feet, a task that seemed unreachable right now. A few breaths to gain his center Daniel grabbed onto the DHD for support to lever himself to his feet. His first attempt was less than successful as he fell back to the ground in an explosion of pain. The energy that he had possessed had finally slipped away leaving him exhausted but he had to prevail. And the only way to prevail was get to his feet so Daniel tried again. In one slow movement combined with agony Daniel levered himself to his feet leaning all of his weight on the DHD. His vision grayed once he was upright, exhaustion and pain overwhelming his senses. It took a moment but his vision finally cleared enough to continue on with the task.

Staring at the Gate with determination Daniel needed to make this work. The exhaustion clouding his mind he remembered what had been kept in his vest from before. Reaching into one of the pockets Daniel yanked out that little blister packet that held the final two caffeine tablets. Punching each into his hand Daniel tossed them in his mouth, chewing to hopefully achieve a rapid effect and wincing at the bitterness. Maybe they would work maybe not but at least Daniel would get the placebo effect of tricking his mind into thinking of the caffeine boost. It would take at least fifteen minutes to work giving him just enough time to set up before initiating his own zero hour rescue. But in that time he came up with a plan, a plan that may actually cause his death if carried out wrong. Considering his options Daniel knew three options could come of this. The first being his ultimate goal of returning to Earth while the other two offered up a little more scarier options. The second being ending up on another planet all together, one of which that may or may not include an SG team and a non-hostile environment. The third he didn't even want to think about, something that Sam had said in passing, being caught forever in the wormhole with no exit.

But he couldn't think about that now, the bad thoughts sucking every ounce of adrenaline in his system and leaving him spent. No, this had to work. He had to get home to his team because failure wasn't an option. Shaking out the thermal blanket Daniel strategically laid it across the DHD without covering the glyphs and center crystal. What extra covered the stone he cut as straight as possible with his knife, putting aside the scrap for use later if needed. Okay with thermal blanket laid out with silver side up and cord freed from its prison inside the DHD Daniel now had to think of a way to link the two to transmit the energy. He was no engineer so thinking of a way to make something out of nothing didn't come easy for him but if Jack could get out of some of the situations that he faced before so could he.

Finally he could feel the caffeine hit, creating just a little more energy in his system and speeding up his heart rate. Now the fight or flight was real, the stimulant boosting his body's natural response and heightening his senses. All rational thinking left his mind leaving Daniel with a more primitive, instinctual thought process. No longer did he rationalize and think through a solution, now he just did and hoped for the best. The horrible dryness of his parched throat, hungry stomach, and agonizing pain were the only motivators that kept him standing.

Cutting a slit in the blanket Daniel snaked the cord through it and situated it parallel on the silver reflective side. A thin metal, almost aluminum, film on the cord gave Daniel just the opening to be able to melt it to the surface of the thermal blanket, hopefully. Dismantling and utilizing small components from his useless GDO Daniel was able to build what could only be passed for a conductor to, if he calculated properly, conserve enough power to sustain an open wormhole. If his calculations paid off Daniel would pull off something that even Sam would be proud of.

With the makeshift rigging set up Daniel took out his 'weapon of choice'. Those cracked and damaged glasses that had come in handy in the past day during his captivity under the sun. Having taken them off before after his failed dialing sequence Daniel dug through the pocket he remembered putting them in satisfied when his hand hit the bent metal frames. Pulling out the damaged spectacles Daniel knew he had to make due with what he had. Multiple cracks in the right lens made any reflecting of light impossible but the left lens was somewhat intact save for a hairline crack on the side. If recollections of the past with glasses, the sun, and ants paid off Daniel could make this work. Besides the sun was just like the Egyptian sun he grew up with.

Positioning the lens over the wire, blanket, and GDO pieces Daniel had to maneuver the glasses just right for the refraction of light. He continued to tilt the glasses trying to find the sweet spot for the sun waiting for that little telltale smoke. He waited another minute until the little puff of white smoke began wafting off the wire. Daniel smiled at the success chuckling a little as his childhood trick paid off. A little bit longer and a little spark was seen, and low and behold a soldering iron was born. He could see the aluminum like substance of the cord and whatever metal that made up the GDO component begin to melt, acting like glue as it began adhering to the reflective surface of the thermal blanket. For an amateur he was a hell of a lot more innovative than he gave himself credit for.

For the first time since landing on this moon Daniel was thankful for the intense sun as it had done something nothing else could do, open a potential door home. Satisfied with the job he pulled the glasses away to admire his work. It was a messy job, nothing any engineer would be proud of but as an archeologist with no prior experience of creating things Daniel was happy with himself. He would have to tell Sam about it later comparing notes on what he considered an imperfect science and proving he had just the same skills as her physics degree or no physics degree.

Folding up the glasses and once again storing them in his vest pocket Daniel went to brush a hand over the new connections he created. Still hot from his makeshift soldering he winced, his fingers jerking back in response. The pain didn't matter anymore though as it had worked. MacGyver better watch out because Daniel Jackson was on a roll. Now for the interesting part waiting to see if his engineering had paid off. With the sun at its hottest peak it wouldn't take long, no more than ten minutes to build up enough power to establish a wormhole. His little jury-rigged conductor would hopefully hold the amount of energy needed to sustain that wormhole long enough for him to limp through it.

So as he waited for the solar panel to do its magic Daniel contemplated how he was actually going to cross the Gate without going _splat_ on the other side. He had no working GDO, which meant he had no key to ensure that the iris would stay open. For all the SGC and Hammond knew he was a foreign intruder set to take over Earth. He had actually thought about dialing the Alpha Site or even another planet another SG team was stationed on but between the lapse of time and change of assignments Daniel had no guarantee that he would run into any colleagues on any other planet. So he had to make due with a very old fashioned idea of a GDO, one that would work if they were utilizing the Stargate system during the time it was first opened by Ernest Littlefield. Daniel pulled over his pack and took out the only thing he had left to save him, his very worn leather journal that came on every mission. Daniel opened the book to a bookmarked page and with a pen he found in his vest pocket began to write.

* * *

><p>Jack sat on the bench in the locker room staring at the locker in front of him. For the second time since Daniel's disappearance Jack found himself in this very room contemplating his life. Why the locker room always become his place to escape and think over any other place at the base was lost on Jack but for some reason being here in the dead silence felt right. His locker door was open revealing those pictures he stared at before, during a time when more hope was held. But now these pictures seemed more like a memorial for the man he failed, or at least felt like he failed. A new picture had been tacked up right next to the one of his late son completing the little memorial he had set up.<p>

Reaching into the top shelf Jack pulled the economy size bottle of Aspirin in his hands. Shaking out two tablets he swallowed them dry before replacing the bottle. The pain in his knee and back was nothing compared to that in his heart. He felt like his soul was bleeding for a man he considered a brother. Just another life lost, just another family member he let get too close only for him to fail. It was becoming a common problem for Jack that he had actually considered distancing himself from his team. But he knew Sam and Teal'c would have nothing about it eventually finding their way back to him whether he wanted it or not.

With a passing glance Jack looked at the locker beside his. One of which he doubted would be opened until Hammond ordered the mandatory cleanout. D. Jackson it read being the only thing truly left of the man besides his office. Jack actually knew the combination, Daniel having told him on numerous occasions when he was in the infirmary or otherwise busy but he did not dare open it. He knew the time would come when he had to do it but maybe he could keep putting it off. Tell Hammond that he had a prior commitment with Fraiser to avoid it. But he couldn't shoulder that burden onto Carter or Teal'c seeing that they were in the same state of grief as himself. Shutting the locker door Jack leaned back on the bench vaguely aware of the pains in his body as he continued to sit in silence.

* * *

><p>The time had come for him to finally test his work. Hopefully his crazy idea would have a satisfactory result because if it didn't Daniel was prepared to lie down and die. Packing up his remaining supplies in his pack he was inclined to eat the final remaining power bar for just a little boost of energy. So unwrapping the foil wrapper he downed the chocolate bar in three bites groaning in enjoyment as it filled the void in his empty stomach. He was hungry, tired, dreadfully thirsty, and in a great deal of pain which meant only one thing: he was ready to go home.<p>

With one final check that the repairs on the DHD were set including the connections of the wires to his jury-rigged solar panel Daniel was ready to try it out. His pack lying for easy access and the journal resting on the stone Daniel was satisfied that the actual Gate wasn't too far from the DHD because he doubted he could make it if it was. With a plea up to the heavens Daniel moved slowly and painfully into position. Pain shot through his battered body sucking his remaining adrenaline causing him to close his eyes and breathe. With one deep breath Daniel looked up with a new determination set on his face.

Moving his hand over the DHD it danced over the symbols. One after another he pushed them in order, his mind instantly recalling the familiar address. He held his breath not wanting to jinx himself but the glyphs lit up in time with his dialing. The road to home looked clearer than before, the Gate drawing from the energy of the sun. _There's no place like home, there's no place like home…._ It became a mantra in Daniel's head as he recalled the classic line. If only he could click his heels three times and poof. Five symbols down two to go and now Daniel really held his breath. The sixth came then the seventh then Daniel closed his eyes and waited for fate to answer.

The most beautiful sound followed, one that he forever took for granted no more. A loud whoosh and displacement of air caused Daniel to open his eyes to a sight that made him want to drop to his knees and thank the heavens. Sitting in front of him was a bright, blue shimmering wormhole that by all intensive purposes was currently stable. He did it! It worked! He was going home!

"It worked! It worked," Daniel couldn't help but shout out loud as his arms flew in the air.

Laughing a hearty and happy laugh Daniel loved the sight. Finally after two days of being stranded on a hellish moon of epic proportions he was going home. For all his lack of experience with fixing Stargate's and engineering something out of nothing Daniel did a good job. And as he noted before Sam would be proud. For an archeologist he made one hell of an astrophysicist and engineer so MacGyver eat your heart out for there was a new person in town. No more thinking about what was done, Daniel just wanted to be home already.

* * *

><p>He was in the locker room still when it happened. Sitting on the bench sinking in self-pity and grief Jack was shaken from his revere as the klaxon sounded. Bouncing off the walls the sound had become an unwelcome one for the past two days. But Jack didn't distinguish between the grief it brought and possible happiness, he just took off towards the control room. Running as fast as he could with a bum knee Jack made it to the control room in record time. Sliding to a stop next to Hammond, who was already at his post behind Walter, Jack waited as the Gate began to spin.<p>

"Unscheduled off-world activation! Incoming traveler!" Walter announced through the intercom.

"We don't know for sure Colonel," it was as if Hammond could read his mind as they waited.

"Then we wait," Jack ground out.

Footsteps could be heard from all directions behind him, some coming from up above while others rushed from below. Two sets came to Jack's ears and he had no question of whom they belonged to. After working with them for almost four years Jack could recognize his team even without turning around. Sam and Teal'c had bounded up the stairs to join him, coming to stand behind as they gazed out the window at the spinning Gate. Jack could feel Sam's apprehension as her nerves broadcasted loudly and could actually sense Teal'c unusually rattled calm. Maybe their miracle had come but the only thing they could do was wait.

Finally the seventh chevron locked and a splash extended out of the Gate. The splash evened out into that familiar puddle as the Event Horizon shimmered its beautiful hue of blue. Jack noticed that Hammond made no move to close the iris in an uncharacteristic show of trust. It could only mean that the general had expected the Tok'ra or even one of their other allies but given the lack of total power shut-down and failure of said iris the Asgard were high unlikely. So the Tok'ra it must be, Jacob Carter coming to share some news on their wayward friend. But until that IDC flashed across the screen or until Hammond finally became wary they waited for what was to come.

* * *

><p>Looking at the shimmering wormhole it was a welcome sight. He had to make this quick because there was no telling how long the Gate would stay open. For good measure Daniel pulled on the bandana's that practically held his knee together, tightening the straps on his homemade splint. It wouldn't do much good seeing as how the only way his knee was actually going to get better was being put in a real brace which if all his hard work had paid off would happen soon.<p>

Taking a deep breath and wincing as pain shot through his abused body Daniel stood straight. Reaching over the DHD for the book he grasped it in his hand as he slowly and painfully made his way closer to the DHD. At least the DHD had been in a strategic place because Daniel doubted being able to actually duck when it whooshed open. Limping towards the open wormhole Daniel couldn't resist touching the blue pool, doing much of the same as Sam the first time the Gate was opened if Jack's information was correct. _He had truly done it, opened the Gate for the second time. _

Opening the book Daniel made one final check of his writing before closing it. Holding it close to his side as he adjusted his footing Daniel was ready. Extending his hand with a flick of the wrist the journal went flying into the open wormhole for the other side to receive. As he watched the journal make its final journey Daniel closed his eyes against the exhaustion. He couldn't stop now no matter how tempting it may be. He was so close yet so far but in the end he would keep standing. For that was something SG-1 had taught him over the years, something Jack had taught him. When the deck was stacked against you, you played another hand.

* * *

><p>Every muscle in his body was pulled taught, stress boiling over like an unwatched pot. Jack was so on edge that even those around him could feel his shaky nerves. He continued to stare at the Gate through the glass, watching for any sign of a traveler. Still the iris was closed, Hammond having not so much as relayed an order to close it. Any minute the order would come though that much Jack knew. While all in the control room wanted nothing more than for Daniel to step through that Gate a measure of safety always had to be taken. Already in the past Jack had seen and felt the unfortunate side effects that came from lowering ones guard. Even got an arrow through the arm to prove it.<p>

But Hammond was going to give the order if his body language was any clue. Suddenly tensing up the general was uneasy, that hidden nervousness that Jack knew so well. Sam behind him would protest it the second it left the general's mouth because she was already stepping forward with Teal'c. But Hammond gave it a little longer, only a few seconds until something finally came through the Gate.

Flying out of the wormhole, the blue shimmering pool shifting in response, a book landed with a thud on the metal ramp. It confused them all that this object more than anything could have been sent through. The other three just stared at the glass, Hammond too shocked to even consider the iris. But Jack had other ideas as he raced out of the control room as fast as his knee could carry him. Racing to the embarkation room at a speed that betrayed his fear Jack made it in record time. Hammond had already given the order for the iris because out of his peripheral vision Jack could see that reinforced metal slide closed.

The main door couldn't have opened fast enough as Jack ran through at a semi-limp. Stepping up to the foreign object Jack slowly and painfully squatted down to pick it up. Holding the leather bound journal firmly in his hands he stood up slowly staring intently at the book. A faint idea came to mind but he was too anxious to think it through as Jack opened the journal up to the bookmarked page. Turning the page to the one intended to read Jack could only stare dumbly at the words written. On the weather worn page, in bold letters was written:

IT'S ME

-SPACEMONKEY

Jack just had to smile at his friend's whimsical approach, laugh at the name given to him by Jack himself that he had long protested. For once that goofy nickname given on a whim had paid off. There was no question who was on the other side, GDO or not. Only Daniel Jackson would know his team given nickname and use it as code. For once all their hoping for a miracle had worked. Daniel had returned, he was alive and coming home.

"Open the iris!" Jack screamed up to the control room.

"Colonel have you lost your mind?" Hammond shouted in return stepping up to him after having ran down from the control room not a minute behind Jack.

"It's Daniel look," Jack urged shoving the journal into Sam's hands.

Sam took the proffered book eyes skimming the pages with the powerful writing. Behind her Teal'c stood reading, an eyebrow rising in response for the words. If it was possible a small smile danced across the Jaffa's lips that didn't even compare to the all out grin that now appeared on Sam's. Laughing a laugh that was so similar to the last time Daniel had somehow come back from the dead all those years ago from Apophis's ship she couldn't hide her excitement.

"It's Daniel sir, he's alive. Read," Sam now pushed the book into Hammond's face who just had to look confused.

"What? I cannot lower the iris without a code," Hammond tried to protest even while reading the pages.

"Just look sir," Jack urged again.

"I'll be damned, it is him," Hammond said softly.

"Daniel Jackson is alive," Teal'c said the most enthusiasm he could muster.

"Lower the iris!" Hammond turned sharply to shout up to the control room before adding, "And get a medical team standing by!"

Walter didn't have to be told twice as his hand hit the control. He couldn't contain his smile after hearing the news. Out of them all in the control room he had never given up hope, couldn't really having been there every single time in the past when Daniel had returned from impossible odds. The only one of his peers to have believed him was Siler who was currently standing by the console with an equally happy smile. So as quick as he could make it Walter prepared the Gate for Daniel's arrival.

* * *

><p>He was ready, more than ready actually, so he prepared himself. For two days Daniel had been the prisoner of this Godforsaken planet but now those chains had been broken. With hard work and his dogged determination Daniel had paved a way home. In the back of his mind that same pessimism, the same present for the past two days, remained still running through all the terrible possibilities that lay waiting on the other side of the wormhole. But he couldn't think that, this had worked and he was going home. GDO or no GDO his plan was a good one because if in fact the address worked and it was Earth Jack would understand in a heartbeat.<p>

But there was only one way to find out. So gathering the remainder of his strength Daniel picked up his pack. Straightening with a wince he had to collect himself a moment as the pain threatened to bring him down. Vision graying and head swimming Daniel really didn't know if he was going to make it. Summoning what little was left of his reserves Daniel moved forward. He bent over one last time and carefully checked his jury rigged brace on his knee pleased to see that the metal bars and bandana's had done their part by holding up. So with one last tug on the fraying bandana Daniel now couldn't help the stifled cry that escaped his lips as his knee protested. But on the bright side, only a few steps until a heaping dose of morphine.

"Well, I hope they lowered the iris," Daniel's eyebrows shot up in question before he shrugged. "Well I guess there's only way to find out".

Daniel turned around before facing the wormhole, giving this hell the Goa'uld called a base a final look. Maybe one day, after Sam figured out the address, he would return to dig deeper into the true story behind this moon but it wouldn't be any day soon. Daniel took a deep breath, almost coughing from the superheated dry air and smiled. As Dorothea once said, _there's no place like home. _

"Here goes nothing," Daniel remarked as he turned back to the shimmering pool and with one final breath he released all air out of his lungs before taking the obligatory two shaky steps. With his eyes closed and load off his mind Daniel let the chill of the Event Horizon close around him leaving his hot and unforgiving prison behind.

* * *

><p>Jack stood steadfast staring with unblinking eyes at the wormhole that shimmered before him. Only a sigh of relief from Sam was heard since Hammond had relayed his order not minutes before. The iris was open giving Daniel an open road home leaving Jack and the rest of his team with only one thing left to do: wait. Jack didn't know whether he was going to scold Daniel or hug him until his ribs broke for disappearing like he did. His reaction would probably be not unlike the same welcome Daniel gave him and Sam after their return from the arctic.<p>

Finally their answer had come as the Event Horizon shifted. Then before their very eyes the one person noticeably absent these past two days had returned. Doing his very best impression of walking Daniel took two steps out of the wormhole before collapsing on the ramp in a broken heap. Jack didn't know whether to be amazed or fearful that Daniel had come through under his own prowess by just the way he looked. But he didn't even think as he raced forward, dropping to his knees even with the pain next to his former wayward teammate.

For Daniel the sensation of being swallowed up by the Stargate was the best he felt in days. The chill from the trip actually felt great against his hot and sunburned skin. Trying to come through on his own two feet only worked for about a step before his knees, or well knee, crumpled beneath him. While relieved what pain he had felt over the course of the two days multiplied as his body his the metal ramp. He could hear his name be shouted by at least four people, the air shifting around him as one body came to fall by his side.

"Daniel!" Jack called out the minute he hit the ramp.

"Daniel!" Sam's voice had followed a smile in her voice.

"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c intoned from behind right at the same time as Hammond's, "Dr. Jackson".

"Jack….Sam, Teal'c. You're okay," it was no longer a question as he gazed up at his team.

"Yeah Danny we're fine," Jack said softly.

Looking down at his friend Jack didn't need to be a doctor to see that Daniel was a mess. With the two-day old stubble gracing his chin, the bruises, and dotted wounds that bled he looked more like a POW. But in a way he was, a POW of some Goa'uld condemned planet. But what really made Jack's heart sink was Daniel's grossly swollen and misshapen right knee. It looked too much like his own after his failed parachute drop in the Middle East. Jack knew all too well how these injuries resulted, he had experienced it first hand twice. Flying through the Gate at mach 5 speed before landing on something solid.

But the circumstances were different if Daniel's sunburned hands and face were anything to go by. The lack of frostbite and chill to his skin told of a hot planet with one hell of a powerful sun. But then again the only one on his team with a higher tendency to burn besides Daniel was Sam. But Jack didn't think of any of that now as he slid a gentle hand under Daniel's shoulders. Looking down at the archeologist Jack didn't think Daniel was in any kind of immediate trouble judging by the euphoric smile plastered on his lips.

Daniel felt Jack's gentle hand slide underneath him, lifting him off the hard metal ramp if only a little. Relief washed over him as he took in his surroundings. No more was he boxed in by desert and destruction instead the concrete seemed to embrace him. His team was safe and uninjured which he couldn't say about himself. But something caught Daniel's eye, a white bandage that stuck out in stark contrast under the collar of Jack's BDU shirt. Something apparently happened in his absence that he would later find out from Sam. But the relief he felt overpowered any worry or stress that kept him down before. As he continued to gaze up Daniel could feel his vision begin to gray as the exhaustion pulled him under. Slowly his consciousness began to fade as he was now staring up at Jack under half-lidded eyes.

"Am I back in Kansas?" was the only logical question that came to his confused and exhausted mind.

"Yeah Danny, you're in Kansas. You're home," Jack had to laugh at the reference.

"You came back Daniel," he heard Sam say as Teal'c and Hammond remained quiet.

"Get that medical team in here now! And make sure Dr. Fraiser's with them," Hammond had ordered one of the SF's that stood guard.

"You're home Danny," Jack repeated this time a little softer.

"Good….that's good. There's….um….no place like home," Daniel slurred before the world faded around him engulfing him in blackness.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this chapter took so long but school had other plans. The next and final chapter will be up as soon as I am able. Thanks!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

A Will to Survive

Chapter 6

It only took five minutes at the max for the med team to arrive. Meanwhile Jack just stayed in his kneeling position at Daniel's side, Sam and Teal'c hovering close by. Sam had actually joined him crouching down on the ground and cradling Daniel's head in her lap. Janet having traveled at light speed from the infirmary was at their side within seconds. For such a slight woman she held a presence because even Jack felt himself automatically stepping aside albeit reluctantly. For lack of anything better to do Jack grabbed the pack Daniel came through with and stepped to stand with the others as a flurry of activity happened over Daniel, the archeologist dead to the world around him.

"Okay everyone, I want a line in and get a backboard," Janet ordered as she took Jack's place.

Daniel didn't so much as stir to the medic's ministrations as he slept like the dead. Ray, one of the medic's, had Daniel already set up with an IV, expertly threading the needle into one of the least collapsed veins in Daniel's arm. For Janet she didn't even pay any mind to those who watched her like a hawk, just continued to run that medical inventory in her mind as she took stock of Daniel's injuries. He needed the infirmary and badly but at least he was stable. Ray had called out the BP as he took it, 90/52, low but not critical. To her naked eye Daniel was miraculously in stable condition for someone who had been MIA for two whole days. The only real injuries it would appear were confined to his skin and knee but only scans and blood work would reveal any hidden danger.

"Let's get him to the infirmary, so far he's stable," Janet said.

Sliding his vest off carefully Janet was able to have full access to the rest of him. A collar was put on as precaution, not that it would do much good now considering he had just walked through the Gate on his own two feet. Running gentle hands up and down Daniel's chest and abdomen nothing shifted ominously. Janet did see a flinch as a hand was run down the left side of his chest, just a slight wiggle that indicated Daniel's unconscious perception of pain. But all things considered Janet thought Daniel was in relatively good condition barring any complications from his dehydration. However the burns from the sun combined with the blisters and cuts would only add insult to injury after Daniel awakened.

"Let's go now," Janet ordered.

Ray slid a backboard under Daniel's back as Janet turned him on his side being cautious of the knee. She had to admit, for someone with relatively no medical training beside the basic field course Daniel had done a spectacular job at immobilizing his own leg. With the backboard secure Janet and her team gently lifted Daniel onto the awaiting stretcher, securing the straps for the journey. As they began pushing him towards the infirmary she was painfully aware of four anxious individuals hot on her heels. Janet could almost feel Sam's questioning gaze and Jack's apprehension as it radiated off him in waves. Even Hammond was doing a poor job at concealing his nerves, a task he usually excelled at up until now. Teal'c seemed to be the only one with the most composure but glancing back at the Jaffa she knew it was only a smokescreen.

"I will inform you when he is set okay," Janet said as her team led Daniel down the hall.

"Yes doctor," Hammond had answered for the four of them.

As they made it to the elevator Janet soon realized that Jack was having none of it. Disobeying her standing orders about getting in the way Jack stepped in behind her team onto the waiting elevator. Hammond, Teal'c, and Sam had decided to wait for another one, deciding that a medical team, an unconscious archeologist, one annoyed doctor, and one irate colonel was one too many. On the elevator the atmosphere had shifted to one quite different from the one during the recent days. Janet and Jack shared a look over Daniel's stretcher, one of immense relief. Actually in that little elevator ride to the infirmary level Jack could feel his shoulders sag as a weight was finally lifted from them. The burden that had him dragging a little further into a dark void with every passing hour had finally dissolved leaving him feeling lighter than he had felt in years. Once again, after yet another near death situation, his team….his family was whole.

"Daniel, we're taking you to the infirmary to run some tests, there's going to be a lot of activity but you will alright," Janet said to the unconscious archeologist surprised to hear a soft groan in response.

"'Kay," Daniel slurred.

"It's okay Daniel," Jack said softly laying a hand on his battered friends shoulder more for his benefit than for Daniel's.

Two pain-filled and glassy eyes stared back up at him, half-lidded as his consciousness wavered. The jolt of the stretcher hitting the threshold of the elevator was enough to make Jack wince right along side Daniel as the archeologist's face scrunched up in a grimace. He had no idea what lay underneath that dirty and torn uniform but if his hands, face, and swollen knee that showed through his torn pants were anything to go by Jack gave him all his empathy. He figured Daniel appeared a lot like what he looked like after coming home from Antarctica. But soon Daniel would be nestled in a warm, soft bed after Janet got her hands on him.

Jack's hand never strayed from Daniel's shoulder as the stretcher was maneuvered beside a waiting bed. Ray had already shifted into position taking Janet's place so they could transfer Daniel with as little pain as possible. Jack could see Warner standing back waiting and another nurse who had joined the fray. Ben, a nurse that had taken care of Jack more times than he could count, had added his strength as well as Lt. Adam Takata. Jack himself had taken his place at Daniel's head, grabbing the slots in the backboard despite the death glare Janet was sending him. His mangled arm would not thank him in the morning for this but Jack felt obligated.

"Nice and gentle," Ben had warned.

On the count of three the board was transferred gently to the gurney but even with the most careful of movements Daniel still winced. But then again it wouldn't have taken him much to grimace considering his battered body. Jack couldn't help but turn away when Daniel let out a little cry of pain, a weak one, but genuine as Janet helped to shift his injured leg. His little outward show of emotion was just the excuse Janet needed to boot him out so with a look that booked no room for argument Janet had officially given an order of her own that Colonel O'Neill had no other choice but to follow. But he didn't stray far as he took up residence in a strategic spot that was way out of the way of any working medical staff. A spot where he could once again join the rest of his team and General Hammond as they joined him.

His eyes never left Janet and her team as they worked on Daniel, watching critically as they cut the uniform off but kept what little dignity Daniel had left. Cutting up his right pant leg and exposing his knee Jack finally got a good look at the damage. Smashed melon was the only real explanation his exhausted brain and limited medical knowledge could think of because in reality the massive bruising and swelling looked not unlike a melon after having been thrown across a room into a wall. Angry and agonizing was also added to the list leaving him to wonder _how the hell was he able to move. _

The more they cut away clothing wise the more was revealed. Bruising was evident from the top of his chest down to his abdomen, his back in a much similar state. Considering the lack of rushing Jack could only presume Daniel had no other internal injury. But really, Daniel was one giant bruise. He watched as Janet ran skillful hands down the length of Daniel's back as he was rolled on his side, sighing with ease as she must have felt no fractures. Other bones were turning up clear as well Jack could tell, leaving his knee and possibly his ribs the only casualties.

"Oh my…," it was an unfinished thought that came from Sam as she stared in shock.

"I hear ya Carter," Jack answered for her.

"Okay everyone step back, we need to run some tests. Don't worry I'll come and brief you when it is over but I warn you we'll probably be bringing Daniel into surgery for that knee," Janet said ushering them out of the room as she drew the curtain.

Although reluctant Jack compromised, stepping out silently with a wince as his own knee pulled. _Surgery, _that was something that Jack took no surprise to as it came from Janet's mouth. He didn't need to be a doctor to know that just bracing a joint that damaged would fix the problem. _Been there, done that_ _and even have the feud to show for it. _Three knee surgeries for him and he was still going so maybe he and Daniel could be surgery buddies together because just knowing from experience Jack doubted one surgery would have Daniel on active duty in a month. More like many months with the combined trying and agonizing physical _torture, _well therapy. But he tried not to think about the pain-filled future that laid ahead for Daniel as he stepped in the direction of the waiting room with the others.

Sam was still on edge, had been since the moment Daniel's feet hit the ramp. Her heard thudded in her chest as sweat made her palms slippery. All joy and happiness left her the minute she saw the injuries littering her friend's body. Bruising on his chest and abdomen stood out in stark contrast with his pale skin but it was his knee that had her cringing. Sam had never experienced anything like the colonel, and now Daniel, had to any joint. A dislocation maybe but never anything that severe as to require surgery and the physical therapy that followed. But Daniel would get through it as he did everything else because they would be behind him every step of the way.

As for Teal'c he was in the same situation as Sam when it came to his emotions. Nerves still on edge he kept it well hidden as he watched the medical team care for his injured teammate. Something told the Jaffa that Daniel Jackson would not be going off-world for a long time but that place on the team would always remain open. He followed O'Neill and Major Carter to the waiting room, the one dreaded room he had spent too much of his time in. That room that for the first time he would not harbor as many feelings of doubt and fear. Falling into step next to General Hammond he could clearly feel the relief radiating off the general. While pivotal for SG-1 this moment had come as quite an unending relief for the man who at the time of Daniel Jackson's return was being ordered to declare him dead. Now that burden was gone leaving him with nothing to order but for SG-1 to finally get some rest.

* * *

><p>To say that Daniel was a mess was the understatement of the year. Janet hadn't seen him this banged up since he had taken a header down a hill with Teal'c, conveniently forgetting the principle rule of tucking and rolling. But even then his worse injury, well where orthopedic was concerned, was a dislocated shoulder and broken collarbone. That didn't even compare to now, not with that grotesque knee. This wasn't something that was going to heal overnight, more like over the next many months. Daniel was in for a very hard recovery but Janet knew that with his team beside him everything would be okay.<p>

Daniel had been MRI'd, X-rayed, and everything in between. So far with her initial assessment Daniel was stable to all outward appearances but only when those films were on the light box would she and Warner be able to relax. Snapping the multiple images in a line on the board Janet and Dr. Warner stepped back to assess the damage. Each black and white image told a different story, some good and some bad. So far, without regards to his knee, nothing was severely off the charts.

"Let's see what we have," Warner pondered as he studied the films.

"At least two cracked ribs I can count on the left side, more bruised. He also has near second degree sunburns to both hands," Janet began.

"He also has some bruising to his spleen but all superficial. Just needs to be closely watched over the next few days," Warner added.

"Now his knee is a different story. I have the orthopedic surgeon on the way in but what I can tell Daniel managed to snap his ACL, tear the meniscus, and shatter his patella. I can also see tears in the median ligament as well as the lateral," Janet listed off.

"He's going to have to have his knee reconstructed," a new voiced added from behind her.

"Doctor," Janet and Warner greeted.

"I'm Dr. Singh, orthopedics. Those are the films?" he returned abruptly.

"Yes, the patient is Dr. Jackson. I know you have security clearance so I will just come out and say that he was stranded on the other side of the Gate and apparently was ejected at a high rate of speed," Janet reported.

"It makes sense especially with the damage done to the knee. Well what are we waiting for, I want him prepped and ready in ten," Dr. Singh ordered before turning and walking away with a flourish of his white lab coat.

"Yes doctor," Janet sighed.

They were in for the long haul, Daniel most of all, so Janet saw no other way but to get started. Turning away from the light board that held Daniel's future, the future of whether Singh could repair his knee to the extent that Gate travel was safe, to step back into the main infirmary to prep Daniel for surgery. Warner followed behind her shifting his focus to assisting in the surgery even with his limited orthopedic experience. After he was prepped and in the OR Janet would wait like any other friend in the waiting room with his team and the general.

* * *

><p>The others had congregated in the waiting room even Janet who had joined them after a quick update. Daniel was in surgery and would be for the next few hours as Dr. Singh attempted to put his knee back together. Sam's heart broke with even the thought that they had left Daniel behind in his state even if the situation was honestly unavoidable. His knee was only one of the many disparities he suffered the other injuries paling in comparison but still no less serious. Broken ribs, severe second-degree sunburn, heatstroke, dehydration, concussion, a bruised spleen, hypoglycemia, and a wrecked knee were the list Janet had dictated to them.<p>

Instead of with the others Sam found herself once again wandering the near empty halls of the SGC. She stepped into the Gate Room, to the one place Daniel's memorial had been laid out two days ago when all hope had been lost. Now that memorial seemed like a memory, a very distant and bad memory Sam wished to never conjure up any time in the future. Stepping up to the small shrine those at the SGC had set up, those who like her team refused to believe Daniel lost forever. She was amazed actually that the single candle she lit before, the one that Sam swore wouldn't be extinguished until Daniel had made it home, still burned. Even after all the commotion from before that single small flame burned like a flare. Almost like a torch lit at the beginning of a race that wasn't blown out until all competitors crossed the finish line.

Walking up to the place where that hope burned Sam smiled at the thought. For the final person had finally crossed that finish line, had finally returned home to his family. Maybe in some way in keeping that candle burning the light was kept on for Daniel to return home, almost serving as a guide for his journey. But like the events of the past two days the need for a flare was all but a memory now as Daniel had returned. Kneeling down in front of that small alter that remained Sam stared at the candle and all its meaning. She took in the small objects that had surrounded it, at the little things that the people at the SGC had associated with Daniel. Finally she read some of the notes that were left in his absence, the ones that instilled hope when none was found. But the candle and its strong flame still directed Sam's thoughts as she looked into the flickering fire. With a smile and breath Sam made up her mind. Leaning forward Sam took one last look before blowing softly, extinguishing that flame that refused to dim. It was in that moment when Sam realized that while that flame continued to burn like a flare it wasn't what had brought him home. No, a higher being or whatever else anyone wanted to believe in had nothing to do with this. Sam finally saw that it was more about the determination that they had instilled in Daniel that had kept him fighting.

Gaining her feet once more Sam took one final look at the shrine before turning back towards the exit. She had no doubt Hammond would have already put in the order for it to be dismantled but with everything that had happened the personnel of the SGC were still in a state of shock. It wasn't everyday that a man presumed dead and missing just suddenly appeared through the Gate from an unknown address. Walking out of the Gate Room in the direction of the elevator Sam's time of reflection was over. Sam wanted nothing more than to be with her team as they awaited news on Daniel.

* * *

><p>Maybe six hours had passed since Daniel's return and subsequent surgery. Jack walked, well more limped, down that familiar hall into the main area of the infirmary with only one thought on his mind. Had it really been that long that he had been waiting in the waiting room against Doc Fraiser's orders? The answer was yes and Jack would continue to deny that he had swiftly become an unmovable object set to annoy any staff that passed. A little over four hours had passed since Dr. Singh came out into the waiting room allowing for that sigh of relief. Well maybe not relief more like a weight being lifted. The doctor had explained how Daniel had effectively become one step towards the Bionic Man. Of how it would take months and possibly up to a year for his knee to completely heal.<p>

Jack would be lying if he said no flashbacks came to his mind of his time in Iraq. That he didn't remember the agonizing pain he felt in his own knee after his very similar injury. Daniel was in for a long and painful journey but they would be there for him every step of the way. It wasn't going to be easy, especially with Daniel's dogged and stubborn determination, but he knew the archeologist would prevail. Prevailing under exaggerating circumstances had become an SG-1 norm and staple. But as for Daniel's other injures Janet was confident. Other than his knee nothing remained life-threatening or severe, not even the cracked ribs and bruised spleen. While Daniel had certainly taken a beating Jack knew it could have been a whole lot worse.

Stepping up to the curtained off area his team had spent a lot of time in the past Jack snuck in to stand beside that familiar bed. A quick glance told Jack that Daniel was fast asleep, still partially sleeping off the anesthesia and heavy painkillers Janet no doubt had him on. He took a quick inventory at his condition noting the massive brace and elastic bandaging to his right knee. So much like Jack before him Daniel's leg was wrapped from ankle to thigh with a plastic and metal immobilizer covering the knee. Still swollen to twice its size at least the heavy bruising and new angry incisions were hidden. Wincing with empathy Jack bent down painfully to rub his own sore knee, stability and use still in question after his little attack by the Satan spawn on P5C-118. Lifting back up Jack stretched his back every little ache and pain in his battle weary body apparent. _Man he was getting too old for this. _

"You're givin' me grey hair," Jack muttered just enough as to not wake Daniel.

He really meant had already given him grey hair because if Jack was correct there were no more strands of brown left since meeting Daniel. In two years of countless injuries and declared deaths Jack's hair had officially gone grey. But Daniel wasn't entirely to blame, Sam and Teal'c putting in their fair share. Sighing Jack tried not to dwell on the past as he returned to his quick assessment. Actually Daniel looked peaceful as he slept on. Eyes closed with even a slight smile gracing his lips as he snored lightly Jack could swear that Daniel was in nirvana. But then again after two days trapped on an alien planet Harlan's planet would probably feel like home.

Jack noticed Daniel's hands had been bandaged with moist light dressings, burn cream peeking through the edges on his fingers. Stitches had also been placed on a cut on his temple; probably one of the many perks of being launched out of the Gate. Oh, was this reminiscent for Jack right down to the cracked ribs and bum leg. Add some frostbite, internal bleeding, and hypothermia and they could have been twins. Thankfully Daniel fared a little better than he did even if his archeologist would be inclined to disagree. The strapped ribs were neatly hidden under his gown, as was the bruising to his torso making Daniel's only real outward injury besides cut on his head and the burns on his hands the knee. But Janet was right to say that Daniel was a mess. The final verdict: grade II concussion, too many torn ligaments to count torn in his knee, torn meniscus, bruised spleen, two cracked ribs, and conveniently burned hands courtesy of the sun. It would take a little time but Daniel would heal. No doubt back on his feet, well on crutches, in a matter of days if he got his way.

A groan brought Jack out of his thoughts as he watched Daniel shift in bed. He only made it so far until his knee moved prompting a stifled yelp and grimace. At least he was trying to wake up because Jack really needed to talk to him. Jack looked around the small area until his eyes fell on that uncomfortable plastic infirmary chair so conveniently left by Janet. Lowering himself painfully into the chair Jack sagged. According to Janet the archeologist had been resourceful if the remnants of morphine on his blood tests were any indication. He knew Carter was itching to speak with Daniel about his methods of returning because somewhere in the time between coming home and being taken to surgery Jack had heard Daniel mutter something about a broken DHD and a second Gate. So the moon he was marooned on proved to be yet another mystery to be unlocked by SG-1. But Jack didn't dwell on the problem as a new sight alerted him. Shifting restlessly in bed with his eyes fluttering under closed lids Daniel was slowly swimming to the surface of consciousness. So Sleeping Beauty had finally decided to awaken.

"Welcome back Rip Van Winkle," Jack quipped.

Daniel's eyes just slowly opened as he gazed up at him blearily, "Jack?"

"How ya feelin'?" Jack asked his tone immediately shifting to serious.

"I'm fine, well maybe not 'fine' but I'll get there," Daniel replied softly.

"How's the pain?" Jack added.

"Speaking from experience Jack?" Daniel countered vaguely remembering Jack's held back comments over the years about his in Desert Storm.

"Kinda," Jack admitted.

"It's better, morphine's good," Daniel slurred a little his eyes glassy as a testament to the morphine.

"Good, trust me when I say it hurts like a bitch," Jack said in return.

"Trust me I know," Daniel offered a sloppy smile.

The two of them descended into silence as Daniel's eyes began to slide closed. It wasn't so much the drugs pulling him under as the pure exhaustion from the two days of no sleep and constant determination. Fingering his IV in his arm Daniel's eyes slid back open as he gazed above him at the bags hanging on the pole. Antibiotics and fluids, lots and lots of fluids and a morphine PCA pump as an added bonus. He had lost that sunken in feeling although his mouth remained dry as the sands of Egypt. He would kill for a cup of ice water right about now, a commodity he was so rudely denied on that hell the Powers That Be called a moon. Sighing Daniel's gaze shifted lazily to Jack noting his friend's relaxed expression. It was as if a burden had been lifted from his friend's shoulders and in many ways Daniel assumed it had.

Jack couldn't help the relieved grin on his lips as he stared down at Daniel. Those drugged and glassy eyes seemed to make everything all right. It came as a bit of shock to Jack that he seemed to confess all his deepest and darkest secrets every time he was in this position. For some reason Daniel being in that bed always made him cathartic, admitting things about himself that he would otherwise keep to himself. But seeing that pain this injury caused Jack couldn't help that little bit of him slip passed his erected emotional walls. This wasn't like watching over his friend after a little mishap on a mission but watching over someone who now shared a common story. He wondered if Daniel placed blame on them for waiting so long as Jack had done with Frank Cromwell before. Blamed them for leaving him behind in the same manner Jack had been all those years ago. But these were entirely different circumstances. Daniel's similar injury was caused by a blip in the laws of physics very rarely explored. He watched for a moment as Daniel's eyes slid to other places in the small area before fixating on the sought out object sitting on the bedside table.

"Here," Jack said following Daniel's gaze.

Reading Daniel's mind Jack groaned as he got to his feet, reaching over the bed to the table. Carefully he picked up the hospital issued plastic water pitcher and poured a generous amount in the small plastic cup. Janet was good at anticipating every scenario, so good that Jack noticed as he shook the pitcher that it had been filled to the brim with ice. He placed the cup on the table before he shifted again. Leaning to the back of the bed Jack managed to lift the head up so Daniel was in a more upright position. Reaching back to the table he grabbed the cup, mindful of spilling, and placed it in Daniel's outstretched bandaged hand. Carefully Daniel took it, the cup fumbling in Daniel's bandaged hands, moving it precariously to one side as he tried to free up the IV tubing before shifting it to his other free hand. As the first sip went down Jack could almost describe Daniel's reaction as an uncomfortable love relationship as his eyes slipped closed and fluttered under his lids, a divine smile gracing his lips.

"It's not natural to have a love affair with water," Jack quipped.

"That was so good," Daniel slurred after a few more sips.

A few more hearty sips and Jack was charged with an empty cup, "Why thank you".

"Thanks Jack," Daniel commented as Jack once again reached over to deposit the cup.

Jack took his seat as Daniel leaned back into the pillows. He watched as Daniel breathed deeply through his nose, before wiggling it and scratching under the nasal cannula that remained for precaution. Placing his elbows on the bed Jack leaned forward as his own exhaustion began to show. Turning his head he shared a look with Daniel, one that spoke of trust and friendship. Usually closed off in the emotions department Jack couldn't help some of that relief and past fear bleed through. Not ten hours ago Daniel had been declared as dead and here he was, safe and sound…..home. He was a sight for sore eyes but a good one indeed. From now on Jack actually was considering tying a leash around his neck and attaching the other end to Teal'c, the only member of his team to have yet been left behind.

"So, how did you do it? Fix the DHD?" Jack broke the silence.

"Actually I thought 'what would Carter do' and MacGyvered something," Daniel answered after a moment with some more Carter-like terms.

Jack contemplated the answer before smiling, "You did good, I'm proud ya Danny".

"Thanks Jack," Daniel smiled back before leaning back even farther on the pillows with a sigh. "God I'm so tired".

"Get some sleep," Jack took the cue and stood up but not before leaning forward to ruffle Daniel's hair a little, "….Ya Spacemonkey".

Daniel smiled at the term, a term with a little more meaning than before, not even flinching against Jack's ministrations. His breathing taking on a slower rhythm Daniel slowly drifted off into sleep as his eyelids fluttered closed. Satisfied that Daniel was now asleep once more Jack took his leave, preferably before Janet found out that he had neglected her orders of mandatory rest. Turning around to send one final look at the sleeping archeologist Jack sighed before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>George put the final touches on the last report that sat on his desk. After returning from the infirmary learning that Dr. Jackson was in recovery and well Hammond had been locked in his office burying himself in his work. A mountain of overdue reports greeted him from the past two days as well as a phone call he wouldn't forget any time soon. That little phone call on the red phone to the White House brought delight to the general right down to the moment of telling them in no plain terms to take Daniel off the dead list. He could almost picture Kinsey's reaction over the phone as the senator decided to dispute the matter even with solid evidence backing it. It was the president's final word that closed the deal as he switched the status from MIA: presumed dead to MIA: found. The president's decision and Hammond's making Kinsey's and Simmons's words fall on deaf ears. No matter how much they wanted it otherwise Dr. Jackson was very much alive and well.<p>

Signing the last report, the one he feared he would never write, Hammond sat back with a sigh. Exhausted and bone weary George was happy he could finally get that much needed rest. The report, the same that told of the miraculous appearance of one Daniel Jackson, was now complete and ready to be distributed to Washington. He would let Walter do it because frankly George was exhausted. The past two days really did a number on him both physically and mentally. Slipping the end report in the official brown folder with the Top Secret seal George was finally done with his day. It only left one final task to complete. He already had his orders for SG-1 made final, a mandatory requirement for rest. On leave until further notice plus one week completely away from Colorado Springs was his final word.

Shifting in his chair George looked at the limited items on his desk including that finished report. Moving his eyes to the framed pictures that sat in the corner he looked into the eyes of his granddaughters before glancing at another. It was of the four people that had nearly become a fractured team….a fractured family two days ago. Now whole once more Hammond's job was complete. He had to admit they had really become family over the years, Daniel much like kin to him not unlike his own flesh and blood daughters. Thankfully the thought of burying yet another empty casket was history. That's when he remembered, the one item in the bottom drawer of his desk that had held so much meaning these past two days.

Leaning down George opened the drawer that contained all his long-kept secrets from the SGC. All those items held so deeply in his heart were kept from plain view. Reaching passed that jar of candy kept hidden from Janet since his last physical George sought out the item held on the bottom. There it was, down on the very bottom covered up by letters written over the years for fallen soldiers, a single leather case. Lifting the case from the drawer George closed it behind him before laying the case on the desk. It was time to complete his final task of the day. The task of bestowing something that the boy deserved long ago and would have received if not for his civilian status.

* * *

><p>Daniel had slept for almost an hour before waking up to the call of the water pitcher on the bedside table. Three more glasses down he now waited for a refill. A little more coherent than before Daniel knew it was coming up to time for another dose of morphine. Thankfully with the pump he didn't have to call because if he did Daniel knew the nurses had orders to drug him to the gills, something he detested even with the trauma he suffered. Now he just sat in bed watching and listening to the commotion in the infirmary. Maybe next time Sam came by, Jack out of the question because of his usual response, he would ask for a book to read because the boredom was killing him. He risked a glance at his knee, or the impossibly swollen limb that was posing as his knee. He was going to be down for a while if Jack's past history with his knee was anything to go by.<p>

He continued to listen to the footsteps beyond the curtain as one particular set seemed to get closer. Jack had probably gone off to sleep and had now returned. Hopefully Janet didn't catch him because if she did his ass was fried. Sam had already been on the receiving end of one of Janet's lectures about needing sleep. Daniel smiled at the thought of one of his team receiving one of the lectures he had so many times in the past. Relaxing back on the pillows Daniel waited for his next visitor if in fact that was who it was. He watched as the curtain was carefully pulled back just enough to allow entry of the one person he wasn't expecting stepped into his little room.

"General Hammond," Daniel greeted with a look of bemusement.

"Dr. Jackson, how are you?" the General returned with one of his rare large and inviting smiles.

"I'm better, glad to be home," Daniel admitted.

General Hammond said no more as he slowly made his way to Daniel's bed. It was then Daniel noticed it, a little limp as Hammond favored his left leg much like Jack did when his knee acted up. It was a definite remnant of an old injury long healed. Why hadn't he noticed it before unless he did but just chose to ignore it. Daniel watched as Hammond limped to the chair Jack recently vacated and took his seat slowly. The wince on the general's face didn't go unnoticed nor did the hand that went directly to his left thigh. So old injury it was making Daniel wonder if it was a direct result of his tour in Vietnam. The other thing he noticed after Hammond took his seat, a small black case in his hands that almost resembled a jewelry box.

"I'm proud of you son. You survived something most men don't and did so all alone with limited resources under uncertain circumstances on an uninhabited planet," Hammond began.

"Didn't really have a choice," Daniel shrugged.

"You could have given up," there was just a hint of sadness in Hammond's voice almost as if he regretted the words he said.

"No I couldn't….Jack would've had killed me," Daniel responded with a smile.

"That he would and so would I, where the hell would I find someone to replace you," Hammond joked.

Daniel had to laugh at that, a real laugh despite his ribs. Hammond had joined in adding his own hearty chuckle. For a moment they just chuckled softly as each sat looking at each other. A silence soon enveloped them so familiar to that that was shared between him and Jack before. Daniel looked directly in the general's eyes seeing that same relief that had shone in Jack's and the rest of his team. Like Jack it appeared as if a weight had been lifted from Hammond's shoulders, one that was possibly heavier than Jack's. For he was the one who held the final decision concerning Daniel's fate when he was trapped on the moon. Just looking at him Daniel assumed that the General had made decisions he came to regret, orders he never wanted to give.

"For that I wish to bestow something that no civilian receives but in light of recent events I think I can make an exception," Hammond stood up from the chair as he opened the black leather case.

"General?" Daniel questioned.

"Dr. Daniel Jackson I hereby award you with an honorary Purple Heart in light of your injuries received in combat and bravery you have shown protecting this country and this world in fact. I also wish to commend you on your dedicated service to the USAF and SG-1," Hammond recited as he would any other soldier under his command like the many times he had done in the past.

Hammond leaned down after setting the black case on the chair behind him. Carefully he pinned the medal to Daniel's gown on the left directly over his heart. Daniel really couldn't help the tiny tears that prickled his eyes as Hammond gently fastened the pin. He had gone from trying to earn the General's respect after his first less than successful meeting with Hammond to now coming to have great respect for the man. In fact since joining the SGC Daniel had gained something he had long been denied, a father. Because that was what Hammond had become to him over these past few years, a man he had come to consider a father figure in every sense of the word. These people were his family and in light of his recent absence Daniel had truly seen it.

"I-I don't know what to say," Daniel fumbled with the words.

"There's nothing to say son. In fact that is the very Purple Heart I received during Vietnam," Hammond countered as he stood back after pinning the medal.

"Thank you," Daniel smiled.

"You earned it son. Now you need to get some rest, I expect you back on your feet in no time," Hammond ordered lightly.

"Yes sir," Daniel complied.

Hammond went to leave when a new set of voices and footsteps interrupted his departure. The curtain was drawn back revealing Jack, Sam, and Teal'c stepping not so quietly up to Daniel's bed. Hammond stepped back allowing the three members of SG-1 to take his place but not before sharing a knowing look with Daniel. Daniel smiled back before shifting his gaze on his three teammates. Sam immediately took her place on the bed with Jack once again taking his usual seat in the infirmaries torture chair. Teal'c just stood on the opposite side of the bed taking up guard duty in a modified parade rest. That left Hammond at the foot of the bed commanding as ever. Everyone in the room noticed Daniel's new adornment on his gown but chose to keep their mouths closed, it was between Daniel and Hammond.

"As of right now SG-1 is officially on leave until further notice, at least until Dr. Jackson is back on his feet again," that got all four members of SG-1's attention.

"Thank you sir," Carter nodded slowly.

"Nice," Jack replied enthusiastically.

Hammond wasn't finished, "SG-1 I'm also ordering you off the base completely for a week. Get out of Colorado if you have to".

"How does a week long stay in the cabin sound?" Jack addressed his team, that little glint in Hammond's eye in his direction not lost on the colonel.

"Actually, you know, pretty good," Daniel picked at the blanket and Jack was almost worried his answer would be the same as before with his appendix.

"I had plans to venture to Chulak but surely Master Bra'tac and Rya'c will not suffer in my absence," Teal'c added with no hesitation.

Smiling Carter remarked at Jack's prompting, "You know what, I think those simulations can wait".

"We're all in agreement," if he were standing Jack would have been nearly bouncing.

"Good, I don't plan on seein' ya'll for a week," Hammond shot each of them a pointed stare but knew it was useless. This was an order that not even SG-1 would disobey. 

Epilogue

After Hammond's order was passed they once again fell into silence. Sam leaned forward from her perch on Daniel's bed to brush hair out of his eyes. His spare pair of glasses was in her pocket, brought up from his office. Teal'c just looked down at him with a slight smile and bowed his head with respect. Jack only did what Jack did best, sit and stare at Daniel creating an almost staring contest between the two. Hammond had remained still in his position at the foot of the bed. It wasn't until Janet entered that they were shaken from their thoughts.

"It's getting late and Daniel needs his rest," Janet said sternly.

"She's right," Hammond agreed with a nod of his head.

"How are you feeling Daniel?" Janet asked him.

"I'm okay," Daniel's answer was truthful.

"That's good, remember to use the pump," Janet stepped in front of Teal'c as the Jaffa moved to mirror Sam's movements as she brushed hair from Daniel's eyes running a hand down his face.

"I will, thanks Janet," Daniel smiled in return.

"I know," Janet sighed _it was too close this time. _

It was time to say their goodbyes because Janet had a good point. Daniel still looked exhausted complete with those dark bruises under his eyes. Not that his team looked much better, well except for maybe Teal'c but even he would require kel'no'reem. Janet stepped back as Teal'c stepped forward once more to the spot he was standing previously. As she stepped away from the bed to return to the infirmary Janet couldn't help but think of all those nicknames given to Daniel over the years by base personnel. After today she was slowly being assured that all of them were true. Daniel Jackson truly had a knack of coming back even after being declared dead. With a promise to return Janet took her leave back to her duties to her other patients in the infirmary.

"You have faced odds that many on Chulak have not been able to surpass. You are a brave warrior Daniel Jackson and for that I am honored to call you my friend," Teal'c intoned after Janet left.

"You did good Daniel. I still want to know when I somehow taught you how to fix a DHD or theoretical astrophysics but I'll make an astrophysicist out of you yet," Sam added, she still wanted to know more about where he was but saved it for another day.

"I think I'll stick with archeology Sam," Daniel countered jokingly.

Hammond smiled at the banter before saying, "You get better son and remember what I told you".

"I will," Daniel nodded sharing a look with the General.

"We'll drop by later okay," Sam slid off the bed.

One by one they exited the room. Sam placed the spare glasses on the bedside table on her way out and shared a smile with Daniel when he saw them. Teal'c placed a gentle hand on Daniel's shoulder and added his own respectful nod before following Hammond out. After everyone had left it left Jack alone once more with Daniel as he made no move to vacate the chair. He noticed Daniel had fallen back on the pillows utterly spent from the day. But he also noticed that little gold medal with the purple ribbon now pinned over Daniel's heart.

"A Purple Heart?" Jack began.

"Yeah, General Hammond gave it to me," Daniel responded confusion still written on his face.

"Think that's the one he received in Nam. Something about a plane crash," Jack explained.

"Makes sense," Daniel mused out loud.

"Still gotta ask Jacob about that," Jack also found himself think aloud remembering what little information Hammond had given to him in passing of his tour in Vietnam, a tour that didn't end too well if his information was correct.

"Didn't really expect it but it's nice," Daniel fingered the medal.

"Looks good on you," Jack remarked.

"At least we have some down time though," Daniel changed the subject.

"So the cabin?" Jack shot Daniel a look.

"Yes Jack the cabin," Daniel groaned with a smile.

"A week of fishing and eating what more can a man ask for?" Jack threw his hands up elaborately.

"Sleep….By the way what happened to you?" Daniel commented.

Jack looked down at the poorly concealed bandages covering his neck and arm before answering, "Got attacked by a big cat, what happened to you?"

"Was thrown from a Stargate. I win," Daniel cocked his head as he countered.

"Ha! You gonna be okay?" Jack's voice dropped as he asked sincerely.

"Yeah, Janet said I need more surgery on my knee but I'll be back on my feet in no time," Daniel answered.

"Take your time Daniel, SG-1's not going anywhere without you besides I think I may join you in the knee surgery department," Jack explained.

"Oh you finally listened to Janet for a change," Daniel said sarcastically well aware of Janet's pleads for Jack to have his knee properly fixed before embarking on anymore life-or-death races with the Goa'uld.

"Daniel," Jack scolded.

"Jack," Daniel countered without missing a beat.

Jack thought for a moment before standing up to stretch well aware of the joints of his body popping in sync. God, he was definitely getting too old for this and what little color he had left in his hair was rapidly turned grey these past two days by the man laying in the bed. What was it about Daniel that turned his hair grey, oh right the knack for getting himself hurt, missing, or killed. He really needed to stop doing this to preserve Jack's sanity. Looking at the tired archeologist in the bed Jack came to a decision, one that would eventually work in the end for both of them. It would keep him out of trouble with Janet and give Daniel his much-needed rest.

"Well you get some rest, I expect you to be awake to go fishing," Jack commented as he kicked the plastic chair back into the corner with a grunt.

"As long as I can just sit there with all the coffee and water I can drink, oh and food, then fishing sounds great," Daniel answered with a sigh.

"Yeah, sure ya betcha," Jack returned with enthusiasm.

"Thanks Jack," Daniel smiled.

"You're welcome," Jack said for the umpteenth time before raising an eyebrow. "Headed to the commissary want me to sneak you anything? Pie? Jell-O?"

"Um….Pie, blue Jell-O, coffee, chocolate, and French fries," Daniel thought he covered all the basic food groups….well at least for him.

"That all? Demanding for an archeologist," Jack mocked.

"Well you would be too after being trapped with no food or water for two days," Daniel never missed a beat.

"Okay, okay you win. Free room service comin' up," Jack held his arms up in surrender.

"Shut up Jack," Daniel narrowed his eyes.

Jack took a long breath before speaking again, "Get some sleep Danny."

"Trying, but can't with all the talking," Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Daniel," Jack groaned before adding, "Bye."

"Bye Jack," Daniel offered a weak wave.

"See ya tonight," Jack called over his shoulder as he began walking from the room.

"Don't forget the food!" Daniel shouted after him.

"Daniel!" Jack shot back.

"Jack," Daniel returned softly.

"Spacemonkey," Jack always had to have the final word.

There it was, Daniel back in his usual place in the infirmary with Jack mocking him. It never felt so right. Daniel sank back into the pillows with a sigh as he watched Jack exit the room with a noticeable limp. The mandatory vacation Hammond ordered would do Jack just as much good as it would him. In fact all of SG-1 was in dire need of a well-deserved break after the missions they had gone on and thankfully Hammond had noticed that. With Jack gone Daniel was left in silence with only the light sounds of the monitors keeping him company. He thought for a moment before making his final decision. Pushing the bed control Daniel lowered the head of the bed just enough so he wasn't entirely sitting up. Reaching over carefully mindful of his ribs he switched off the bedside lamp before grabbing the button for the morphine pump that had fallen on the bed. Depressing the button Daniel listened for a moment for the sound of the medication being delivered before dropping it back down on the sheets. For the first time in two days Daniel drifted off into dreamland painless, with a smile. He had completed his mission through his determination, he had made it back to his family. He was home. 

The End

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it.<p>

AN: A sequel may follow that details Daniel's recovery and that week at the cabin with a Jack and Daniel friendship focus. Other stories that will hopefully be posted as soon as I'm able include Leave No Man Behind (main focus on Daniel and Sam with Jacob supporting) and Never Let Go (general team). Fire in the Belly is also in progress (obligatory story of when Daniel's appendix fought back)

Sorry for such a long final chapter but there were a lot of things that needed to be tied up and once again thank you for reading.

_Disclaimer: Stargate is the property of its producers and creators, I don't own anything. _


End file.
